Three Strikes
by ameliapemerson
Summary: A modern MM fic where one wonders how many chances at love one gets. Ch 9: A Dinner at Anna and John's while Mary is at work. Late night texting included.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh my goodness… what have I got myself into here… another modern MM story… kinda flirty and then rather serious as we go along… Let's start with two strangers meeting in unexpected circumstances…_

XX

They met in the rain.

Not a romantic, misty, sun dappled rain full of promise and romance.

But a sudden, Southern summer rain. Arriving abruptly with only the rumbling tar black clouds and heavy scent in the air as clues. It came in thick, driving sheets that pounded the pavement and slapped against panes of glass. The kind that causes localized flooding and the need to take immediate shelter.

The large, heavy drops blinded Matthew. Pushing the rain from his eyes, he scanned the street and moved towards the entrance to a pub he spotted on the corner. He could not believe the luck. His first day in Charlottesville and he found an English pub.

The deluge was like one at home as well. Maybe this stay in America doing the course at UVA for JAG officers wouldn't be so bad after all.

Matthew's hand slipped on the grip handle. The finger started to throb. He swore lightly and tried again. This time he pulled it open. Putting only one foot inside the establishment, he was blindsided by a blur of brunette hair that whirled past his vision, tickling his face.

"Ta." Said the words as she deftly ducked under his arm and through the now open door.

He remained outside, stunned. Getting soaked. Blinking rapidly. What the hell had just happened?

The wispy sensation of her hair against his cheek still uppermost in his thoughts.

But after his brain returned to normal functioning, he got mad.

"Oi wait up..." He slapped his head around to see the woman brush past him. Simultaneously she swept her hair back across her shoulder.

Taking in her long, impeccably manicured fingers easing their way slowly through the strands of her hair did not help his insensate state.

"You…" he sputtered… "You can't just push in like that…." God he felt a fool already, but the words came out of his mouth anyway.

As if she was just noticing him for the first time she looked at the man before her, "I can if I want too."

She gave the merest wisp of a smirk as she gazed back at him. "Besides, you don't really seem to mind."

One minute of knowing each other and she already could read Matthew like a book.

His lower lip twitched. "How do you know I don't mind?"

"You're about to ask me to lunch that's how." And she looked him up and down proper this time. Truth be told she had noticed him immediately upon arriving at the door to the pub. Close cropped blonde hair. Hip hugging jeans. Grey tee shirt. A book bag flung around his shoulder. The rain had made his shirt wet and close-fitting that exposed his tightly muscled abdomen in stark contour. Nice, she had thought.

"…what?" He was getting more confused, and turned on, by the second. She was magnificent, he thought.

"Weren't you?" A quirk of an eyebrow and he was a lost man.

But then she moved to turn away from him saying dismissively "It doesn't really matter to me either way…"

"You know." He rejoined quickly, desperate to get back her attention. And he pushed back the remaining wet drops out of his eyes. "Upon further contemplation, I think I will." And he smiled back at her. A stupid grin of a smile. A cheeky smile that danced at the corners.

"Good." The word almost singularly designed to completely undue whatever restraint was left in him.

He swallowed thickly. "Ok then…." And he finally turned his eyes away from hers to scan the room. He found a half-booth near the back. "How about over there?" Was it too obvious he was trying to find a secluded spot?

Mary let out the breath she was holding. She was more than relieved by his acquiescence than she could ever let on. Whatever had come over her? Used to a certain amount of wanted (and unwanted) attention, she seldom found herself lacking in male companionship. But usually she could care less whether they stayed or went.

But this mattered to her. She didn't exactly know why. This time she trembled when he, after a painful moment of uncertainty, he responded positively.

Recovering though she didn't let him see it, she nodded quickly, "Nice and cosy." And she began to walk in front of him towards the booth. Matthew hurried behind, allowing himself to think that she did that on purpose.

She slipped onto the long back bench. He took the seat directly in front. Better not to be too forward by sitting beside her. Besides, he rationalized, this way he could look directly into her eyes. Those eyes he could not get enough of. Dark pools of chocolate…God was he actually composing poetry?

He shook himself out of the reverie long enough to hear her say

"…and you are?..." Then the eyebrows went up again. This time in real confusion.

"Sorry!" He sat up straighter. Coughed and put his hand up to his mouth. Got up out of his chair. "Matthew Crawley, how do you do?" Hell…now he sounded like a prig.

He smiled to cover up his embarrassment. He had no idea what name she gave.

She made him wait just a minute to let the red flush his cheeks in a most delightful fashion. He bowed his head slightly as if to hide his blushing.

That made him only more attractive, she concluded. What was she to do? She tried not to let the fact that he shared her family name affect her. In fact in the four years of her attendance at the University of Virginia she had met at least five other Crawleys. Colonial ties of one sort or another. But in his case… in his case he was as English as a butter scone.

"Mary MacClare." She repeated the name. Any discomfiture she felt when he said his name was hidden amidst layers of a mask she had long learned to put in place. For Lady Mary Crawley had chosen, if not to hide her identity, at least to make it more difficult to ascertain her roots. She had chosen a distant family name for professional reasons. Wanting her career, at least her hopeful career, in musical theater to be unaffected by any family connection. So she eliminated using her mother's maiden name of Levinson as they were still a prominent family in Connecticut. And she certainly wouldn't use her real last name. Her parents were none too happy about her pursuing this dream and so she determined early on to discard her title and her aristocratic connections to the Crawley family and the Grantham Estate in York, England.

Matthew was recovering his voice. "How…" swallowed again. "How do you like it here in the States? I've just arrived this morning." That was it, he decided. The jet lag was catching up to him and making him a little loopy. He wanted more than anything to pay attention. The plan had been to catch a quick meal and then find his lodgings. He had to report for PT and duty the next morning and was to go to bed early to be refreshed and ready for the start of classes the next day.

That was simply not going to happen now. No way would he leave this pub without getting to know this woman.

"I've lived here on and off for about four years actually." Mary replied to the question. "Just graduated from UVA and working the summer deciding on some options." She usually refrained from telling anyone about her theater dreams. So few ever made it that she didn't want false sentiment or negativity to break her spirit.

"Ah. . Matthew said. "Working as….?" She was wearing a very slim fitting shirt and a stretchy cotton mini skirt that Matthew wondered about. Didn't seem like office attire? Or did it these days? He had no idea…the boots were ankle high and lovely. He tried not to glance down every time she unconsciously flicked her foot as she crossed her legs.

"Stripper…" Mary replied, annoyed at his obvious leering. Maybe he was just like all the other men.

"Ah right." Ask a stupid question… "Great.." He looked up in horror as he realized his faux pas. "What?"

She smiled, satisfied at his discomposure.

His mouth was agape. Eyes closed. He had lost his chance with her. Stupid. Stupid.

She took pity. "I'm a temp at a theatrical agency."

Matthew, obviously relief that he was not completely irredeemable, nodded with great interest.

So she continued. "I'm…I'm hoping to get a part off-Broadway soon. I go up for an audition to New York in a week." What made her tell him that?

"That's fantastic." He fell against the seatback. "I've never known anyone in theatre work. Must be quite challenging."

"Yes it is. I tell myself it's meant to be fun and all about fulfilling life long dreams and all…but the auditions are nerve wracking and once the jitters set in, it's hard to keep them under control. Especially if you think you've got the part, and then find out someone else did instead. You start to second guess everything. Freaks me out most of the time."

Mary found herself telling him things she never divulged to anyone. Was it the eyes? Kind and reflective of the emotions of those around him. They were magnetic for sure.

The server came around finally. Matthew had to admit he had not even glanced at the menu. Once the young man walked away, he pulled the menu up and began to read. He was expecting to find typical English fare of the steak and kidney pud or fish and chips.

But instead it seemed quite foreign considering the surroundings. But then when he looked around he had to admit the décor was more touristy English than a real pub atmosphere. The flags and "keep calm" posters more souvenirs than reality.

He looked up from the menu to meet Mary's eyes. His looked decidedly confused.

"What exactly is shrimp and grits?" He had vague memories of grits being something cowboys ate in American flicks he caught on late night television. But why add a crustacean to what seemed to be a breakfast food?

Mary laughed at that. She had gotten used to southern American fare. "Shrimp are like prawns. Except prawns are larger in size. It's good. You'll like it."

So shrimp and grits it was. He was also a bit put out that they had no beer on tap at the establishment. Not a real pub after all. His mouth twitched in disgust. They did have hard cider. That was a plus.

He ended up ordering classic German ale to start. He might try an American draught later or the local brew recommended on the advertisement sideboard.

Mary ordered a salad and gave the menus back to the server.

"So what about you then?" Mary could not figure him out. What was such an Englishman doing in Virginia? He was not an aristocrat. She could tell that by his voice. Hated herself for thinking that but she knew from birth to identify class through voice intonation and inflection and use of words. But he was educated. That she could tell as well, even if he was athletically built and carried himself square shouldered and rigid.

"I'm a lawyer if you'll believe it." He grinned at that. He knew he no longer looked the part. "I studied law at Oxford."

Mary was flabbergasted at that confession. "Oxford? Really?"

"Try not to look so surprised. They do let in middle class boys every now and then."

"I… "It was her turn to look embarrassed. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. You … you just don't look…"

"Like some stuffy academic?" He guffawed slightly. "Granted that's true. I've been forced by circumstance to change my ways."

At her continued confusion, he explained. "I had my college fees paid for by the military. And in exchange I have to give them three years of service." It was that simple for him. It had made so much sense four years ago when he set out on this present path. In all honesty he wasn't so sure now. But it was too late.

"You mean you'll be sent to Afghanistan or Iraq or somewhere?" Her eyes darkened at that thought. "What made you do that?" As in no sane man of her acquaintance would do such a thing.

He stared open mouthed again. But this time with a certain amount of disdain. "Well I don't know what cushy circs you come from, but my mother could not afford it on her own and rather than work three or four odd jobs and have no time to study, I chose this option." He shrugged. Didn't mean for the words to come out exactly like that but he could tell she was posh. Coming to America for school only confirmed it. She had it good. Had no idea how other people had to live.

"I'm sorry…" Mary said simply. Trying to bite back her words. It was not her place to judge others.

"It's ok." He could have kicked himself. He didn't want to put her off. "I didn't realize how sensitive I was to it. Until you said it just then." Going to some far off war zone was indeed his greatest fear. He had let himself believe that he'd be seconded to DC or some other general staff headquarters and deal mostly with paperwork to serve out his time. But nowadays you could never tell.

"I don't really know where I'll be sent. I finished uni and went to Sandhurst for a year of officer training. They then sent me here to the JAG course so I could bone up on US law."

She nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"It seemed a way to extend my time from getting sent God knows where so I grabbed the opportunity. A bunch of us arrived early this morning." And he took a long swig of the German Kölsch. "Hmmm…this is good." And he smiled again.

He wanted to change the conversation. "I've barely got my bearings."

She took the hint. "Maybe I can help."

"Maybe you can." And he slid his chair up closer to the table. His hand strayed and stroked her finger.

She cocked an eyebrow. "What are your plans?" But she did not take her hand away from his tender ministration. It tingled her whole body.

"Absolutely nothing until I report in tomorrow morning." And he let that sink in with her. What was he doing? He had no idea but he wanted to continue it.

Mary's hand suddenly jerked away from his grip. She looked up and Matthew turned to see what was now in her line of sight.

"Who's that?" He asked, like it was any of his business. After all he had just met the woman.

"Uh… a friend." She replied vaguely. But the man who strode over to the table did not look like just a friend to Matthew. He looked rather something much more closer to a boyfriend.

"Mary." The tone was half questioning.

"Drew." She responded half-mocking. "I thought we were to meet an hour ago?" In all honesty she had forgotten the real reason she was even in that pub during this afternoon. It now came back to her. She had made a lunch date to meet him. But he had been late and she had window shopped for awhile before the rain threatened to soak her to the skin. She had taken off early that day just for the purpose and had, at the time, been quite put out. After the meeting with Matthew though, all thoughts of Drew had escaped her head.

Until now.

"I was caught up at the hospital." The usual excuse as Mary expected. He was an intern and on call practically 24 hours a day. It did not make for a good relationship. She had been considering dropping him.

Now she was really considering it.

Matthew stood up as if to give Drew his place. The first thing he noticed, rather shallow but true, was that Drew was shorter than he was. He gave a quick internal snort. That was vain.

"Matthew…?" Mary's voice took on a slightly flustered tone. "You…you don't have to go…"

But Matthew, especially encouraged by Mary's plea, had no intention of leaving. "No. I was just going to let him sit." And he pulled out the empty chair while he slid alongside the bench closer to Mary.

Drew took that in and noted the smooth move on Matthew's part. "Bastard." He muttered. But before he could even take the proffered seat, his mobile buzzed.

Mary rolled her eyes. She knew what that was. It was the hospital.

"They're calling me back." The brown eyed, floppy haired man looked the picture of dejection. He was going to have to leave Mary with this new guy. They weren't exclusive, he knew. She had made that clear. But damn it all…

"I've got to go." His shoulders sagged as he read the text. "Emergency."

Something Mary could never argue with. He was saving lives after all.

"Fine." She said crisply. "Call me later." But the tone was detached, resigned.

When Drew left, Matthew sagged against the seat back. He turned to Mary. "Was it something I said?"

And the both laughed.

"Drew is studying medicine. He's on call a lot." Mary explained, as if she had to.

Matthew merely nodded. He really didn't care. He wasn't sure where this all was going with Mary, but he was in for the ride.

"Maybe we should order another round?" And he called the server back. He wanted to try one of the Scotch whiskey on the liquor menu. Not distilled in Scotland itself, it still could be good.

Mary got a light wine and they continued to chat. She described a bit about Charlottesville, its history and local color. He drank in her words and her face. The alcohol was working on him slowly. Along with the exhaustion. And the jet lag.

His eyes began to close when she started on about Thomas Jefferson's role in the founding of the University in 1819. "Am I boring you?"

He roused himself enough to say "…hmmm? What? Yes Jefferson, Declaration of Independence and all that." He pulled his fingers down his cheeks and rubbed vigorously. He needed to wake up.

"Sorry…" Chagrin all over his face now. "I've had a really long day and I think it's finally catching up with me."

"Where are you staying?" Mary asked him, curious both to see if he had far to go and if he was close to her.

"I'm billeted with some other blokes in a flat near the JAG school. I honestly don't know exactly where it is." He admitted that sheepishly. He had meant to reconnaissance it that afternoon. But had gotten sidetracked. Sidetracked by the woman now nodding her head.

That was across town from her. She was much closer. "Are you going to drive?"

He had rented a car to get where he was. "Yes. I managed to get this far but got a bit lost. Thought I'd eat and then figure it all out. "

"Matthew. I don't think you're in any condition to drive. Especially on the right side of the road." She took in his drowsy appearance and buzzed head.

"I … I can manage…" but the slurred words only confirmed her suspicions.

"Come with me. I live only a couple blocks away. Let me get you some coffee and you can sober up and maybe grab a nap." Her condo was her own. She did not have to share as her father, begrudgingly, but generous paid her fees and rent just as Matthew suspected. She did not really have to work as a temp. She chose to do that.

"Would Drew mind?" And Matthew could not believe the words escaped his mouth. He had been thinking that Mary's boyfriend would not really like another man in her flat, but did not mean to actually vocalize them.

She gave him a look. "Drew has no hold over my life. We have an open arrangement. I come and go as I please." It had worked for her all through college. No long term commitments to force her to stay or follow someone else's dreams. Her life was her own. Her love life was well under control.

She could handle men.

Matthew, if anything, looked slightly astonished at that statement. And more than a little turned on. He had never met anyone like Mary before. She dazzled him.

Mary grabbed his arm. "Come on then." And they left the pub and turned the corner to a row of old stone cut buildings. Hers was on the left hand side of the street. A couple pots of flowers out front.

Matthew's arm slowly made its way around Mary's waist as they walked down the street. Half because he was needing some support. The rest because she was not resisting his advances. He had never been so forward with a woman he had just met before. But it felt so good. So right with her.

She took his arm away just long enough to open the door. He smelled her perfume, a combination of exotic citrus scents, that sent shivers along his spine as he took in the fragrance. He reluctantly let go.

But as soon as the door closed, they knew what was going to come next. Tangible. Inescapable. Their bodies came together. His lips moved onto hers. Her half opened mouth accepting his tongue, his lips, his taste. She gasped. Short bursts of breath escaped her mouth, barely breathing as she did not want to let go of his lips, as they clung to each other.

No one had ever kissed her like that.

His hands, semi-conscious of the action, slid up her thigh, tucking under her stretchy mini skirt and close to her rear end. His fingers gripped and pushed her body against his own. They moaned simultaneously in pleasure.

Mary, needing to breath, and believing things were going a bit too fast, pulled away slightly.

He let her go. "Sorry…" He mumbled into her ear as he reluctantly detached himself from her body.

"No need to be sorry." She pushed a strand of hair back atop his head. "Let's just go in and see where things lead."

But the beginning was good. It was all very, very good.

XX  
><em>Well that's it. Please review! It's going to get angsty of course. As my beta always says to me, why can't you just write happy MM? LOL… I can…but I love to make them earn it.<em>

_Ps: readers or listeners of a certain book might catch a glimpse of it in this story...interested to see if anyone picks up on it.. _


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee?

_Picking up where we left off... it might not go as assumed…_

XX

As the door closed, they knew what was going to come next. Tangible. Inescapable. Their bodies came together. His lips moved onto hers. Her half opened mouth accepting his tongue, his lips, his taste. She gasped. Short bursts of breath escaped her mouth, barely breathing as she did not want to let go of his lips, as they clung to each other.

No one had ever kissed her like that.

His hands, semi-conscious of the action, slid up her thigh, tucking under her stretchy mini skirt and close to her rear end. His fingers gripped and pushed her body against his own. They moaned simultaneously in pleasure.

Mary, needing to breath, and believing things were going a bit too fast, pulled away slightly.

He let her go. "Sorry…" He mumbled into her ear as he reluctantly detached himself from her body.

"No need to be sorry." She pushed a strand of hair back atop his head. "Let's just go in and see where things lead."

His arms moved back down to his side, keeping one hand locked in hers. He had been lost in her body, in her kiss. The release was painful. Overwhelming. He had no idea what he had been doing. This was taking the type of risk he had always foresworn. No one night stands. No hook-ups or Tinder.

So what was this to be? He had no idea.

"Sure." He finally replied after what seemed like an eternity in a second. "I'll take that coffee, please." And after lightly touching her fingertips one last time, he let her go.

Mary's smile was byzantine. Mysterious and complex, he wondered if it was a mask hiding herself from being hurt. Or guarded to resist his advances. It was, he suddenly realized, a smile he could very easily find himself taking a lifetime to unravel.

That shook him out of his reverie. Whoa. This was supposed to be the summer he buckled down to learn some US law. To get posted and finish out his commitment to the Army Legal Services.

That was it.

Not to fall in love.

So retreating back to a position of safety did seem the most cautious of routes at this point.

Watching Mary walk down the narrow passage from the foyer to her kitchen, discretely pulling her skirt back into place from where he had untidied it, Matthew wasn't at all certain he wanted to take the safest route.

But a slowing down was definitely in order right now. He did not want to ruin whatever this was. Besides taking it slow had its pleasures.

He followed Mary into the kitchen. She had pulled out some coffee pods from an oaken cupboard and was putting them in the Keurig maker.

She was glad of the distraction of the ritual of making the coffee and taking down the mugs and setting out spoons and sugar.

That way she did not have to look at him. Concentrating all her efforts on the task at hand allowed her to take herself out of the impulsive desire to rip his clothes off immediately and jump into bed.

That would have been easy.

And rather stupid. Just recently the campus was rocked by the disappearance of a student who unfortunately was found dead after being abducted under mysterious circumstances.

No. No pulsating thrill of the moment was worth that.

She was smarter. Then why did she even allow this stranger…and that's what he was really a stranger into her house. Her mother would have been furious. Reluctant in the first place to allow her first born to go to college so far away from home, Cora had sat her down and had long talks on how to conduct oneself, to trust your gut instinct to run if you have to. Things that had both scared her and made her eye's roll at the time.

As if she'd ever put herself in such a position.

That was not her style.

And yet within a month of being a freshman at UVA she knew exactly that position. Late at night. Drunk and walking home with a couple of girlfriends, they had been if not accosted then approached by some of the guys from the party. The encounter, while it seemed empowering at the time, shook her later. That she had such attraction to American guys intoxicated and fed her vanity. But it had turned into a farce as the guys proceeded to make lewd comments, and full of drink to the point of near nausea, it was all she could do to get rid of them before any found out where exactly she lived.

After a couple of such dubious male acquaintances, she decided that she would be in control of them from now on.

Thus the set of rules she had set up in her head. One of them being that she was never exclusive. So that no one would consider her their possession.

She would see that things always went her way.

Then what was she doing now? Letting a man into her home. Closing the door. Allowing him to roam his hands… albeit very nice, long fingered hands…. Around her waist and down her backside.

Warm. Inviting. Intense. Trusting.

She should have warning bells go off in her head. This was wrong. This was stupid.

Instead it felt right. Perfect even. Like two halves making a whole.

She gave herself an internal eye roll and put the thought out of her head. That was romantic nonsense and she had no time for it. Her career goals did not include getting entangled in any long term relationship which would inevitably end in either in in heartache or frustration anyway.

Take it slow. Definitely the best course of action. Though looking at Matthew as he entered the kitchen, ducking his over six foot height as the refurbished historic building had lower ceilings than he expected, she knew that was going to be hard.

"What's the date on this place?" He queried. Needing some kind of new conversation opener. "18th century?"

Mary switched the machine on and turned around. "A tile on the fireplace indicates 1820 but I think that a previous home was also on the property but burned down." She loved the place. Had been lucky to find it and even though reluctant to call her father for help with the lease, he had agreed to her inveigling that it was best for her. She used the it's a very safe neighborhood and near the university in her favor. She had wanted it simply because it combined the old charms of her family home with the modern appliances and upgrades she had demanded her father install at Downton but had ever been shot down by his frugality.

If she had heard the mantra once she heard it a thousand times. The money was for the future of the estate. They would live comfortably. But not extravagantly.

It had only been the safety argument that finally took down Robert's opposition to Mary's choice of residence in Charlottesville. He had been reluctant to allow her to go in the first place, but, as usual she got her way. And after four years of living here she was ever reluctant to leave. But if one call just one call she pleaded to herself from an audition came through, she'd be off. Maybe sublease it or something.

But for now it was home.

Matthew nodded but his mouth lowered into a bit of a frown.

Mary's head quirked to one side. "What?" she asked although she suspected she already knew.

"Nothing…" reluctant to say. Not wanting to start anything again.

She continued the look.

"Bit posh is all." The words spilled out. What was he doing here? She was out of his league obviously.

"I think you knew that already." She said it quick, hard. "But you came in anyway."

"I…I was invited." Maybe this was a very bad idea. Damn it all ...

"For coffee. Not for social commentary on my living arrangements." Was she trying to push him away?

"Look I'm sorry if I came on too strong."

"Too strong?"

"Earlier… I didn't mean too…"

"I can take care of myself." In a dismissive tone again. Like she didn't care if he stayed or went.

He shrugged in frustration. "Do you do that all the time?"

"What?"

"Take the offensive."

"Makes it easier to fend off unwanted intrusions into my privacy."

This made him downright obstinate.

"Or let anyone into it." He knew better but he said it anyway.

"You're quite the psychologist, Maybe you lost your calling in becoming an Army lawyer." Never let anyone get the better of her.

Matthew gave in first. He put his hands out in a gesture of surrender. "Sorry I don't normally go around telling people off before I actually get to know them. I don't know what's come over me. "And he came over closer to Mary.

"Truce?" He held out his hand.

Mary's bottom lip twitched but she took his outstretched hand. "Agreed." But the frisson when she took his palm into hers took her breath away. Her eyes met his.

He had felt it too. Flesh tingling. Aroused. He swallowed, reluctantly let go.

Not now. This was not the right time. "I … I think the coffee is ready."

Only then did the sensation of sound return to Mary's ears. She heard the growling, hissing sound of the Keurig. The glug when it was done.

She cleared her throat. "Hot coffee. Coming up." And she turned to hide the blush that flushed her face. The heat that Matthew's touch had generated on her skin.

Matthew smiled. "Can't wait." His voice a little too affected. "What should I do?"

"Go through there." She pointed back through the door off the kitchen. "Down the hall you'll see a door on your left. That's the sitting room. Make yourself a bit more comfortable. You really do look all in."

He simply nodded accord. He was knackered. Hardly knew what he was saying. So rather than spill out anything else he'd regret saying later, he took her nudge and walked into the sitting room.

The décor here was also so very Mary as he now thought. Modern and stylish but done in way that meshed with the beamed ceiling and period wall paper rather than clashed.

And the sofa was incredibly comfortable. He pushed against the cushions and put his head back. Gazing around him noticed some what looked like family photos on the book case. An upright piano in the corner and a lot of playbills, sheet music, and script books strewn around on several coffee tables and sideboards.

Mary came in with the coffee and some leftover cake on a tray.

"I feel quite domestic." She joked, placing the tray on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Pushing some of the magazines and scripts out of the way. "Shall I be mother…?" And they both laughed. Each having endured unbearably long teas as children in their Sunday best while grandmothers fussed and niggled.

Matthew, the caffeine a necessity at this moment as he was on his last legs, drank deep.

"Thanks." Sitting back against the sofa.

"So…" He glanced around again at the scripts. "Which one is the play…or…" Some he noticed were musicals. He looked up and clocked the piano again. "You sing?"

Reluctantly, she answered. "Yes…." She tried to dissemble. "A…bit."

He snorted softly. "Modesty is not one of your virtues." And then realized he could have put his foot in it again…

Mary merely sniffed and retorted, "Fine. I am very good."

"Much more believable." He smiled. "That confidence will get you everything you want."

"Right now I'd just take my equity card." When he looked blank, she continued, "I have to perform at least three days as a performer or extra and then I can become an associate member and then I can audition and be open to all kinds of possibilities."

"You must have performed some by now, right?" He pushed his eyes together in confusion.

"I've done some college stuff, but nothing professional." She turned to face him. "That's why this audition on Saturday is so important. I really want it."

"What is it?" And he sat up to pay better attention. She was fascinating. In so many ways.

"Well the play is about a daughter who's gone missing under rather horrific circumstances and how some family and friends come together and embark on the journey to find her and, as usual with these type plays, end up learning more about themselves." Mary loved the concept and wanted either role of the daughter or the younger sister who reluctantly goes out in search of her eldest.

Matthew listened intently. "Powerful stuff, sounds like."

"I know the script backwards and forwards. I just needed polishing."

At Matthew's confused look again, she explained, "To get the tone right. You have to speak the words naturally. Effortlessly. I really need someone to help with that. My sister was here for a week but she went back to England. I've not found anyone else."

"I can do it." He looked up from the script he had been perusing. He tried not to sound too eager. But this was perfect. A way to get to know each other. A way to keep in touch.

Her voice caught in the back of her throat. "Yes." A smile crept across her face. "I think I would like that very much."

"Great." No other words mattered. She wanted to see him again.

Mary got up to have something to do. She has never been so unbalanced around any other man.

"I'll… I'll get us some more coffee. Then I think you should get yourself to that flat and sleep." He nodded as she left the room.

Mary returned about five minutes later with two more mugs of coffee.

He was out like a light on the sofa. Lightly snoring. With the script across his chest.

Rather out of character, she did not wake him up to tell him it really was time for him to go. Instead she let him sleep. Took in his features again. How the sharply defined cheekbones blended into the soft mouth. The mouth she had so recently kissed. The tongue she had felt inside her own. The kiss had undone her in ways unexpected. She had instantly trusted him. She knew it in the kiss. Soft yet firm. Pressuring his lips most delightfully, yet restrained enough to know not to go too far.

A gentleman's kiss.

Oh what has she gotten herself into?

XX  
><em>A little bit extra from their first meeting for the MM Tribute Day set up excellently as usual by Patsan. I've not forgotten TLT and will get straight on finishing that story. And I've not forgotten the canon era story either! What have I gotten myself into…lol. <em>

_Please review! Please take part in the MM DAY!_

A hint of preview: "What do you have on for tomorrow?"

"Uh… " The idea of tomorrow made him exhausted. "I have physical training in the early morning. Then class all day. I believe we're done at five or a bit later. I … I could come over then." Softly. Hesitating. Too soon?


	3. Chapter 3: do you take the next step?

_That same night…_

XX

Matthew's eyes opened slowly.

A face appeared above his eyes. Like an apparition.

A beautiful apparition.

Who seemed to be calling his name. As if from a distance. In the fog.

"Matthew…" Though blurry, the vision was beautiful. The voice poetic. Dulcet tones of an angel

"God" he thought. He must be dreaming.

Closed his eyes again. Blinked. Then reopened.

The voice became just a bit more insistent.

"Matthew. I really think you need to wake up." And the face came close to his own.

He reached out and for reasons unknown except to his sleep addled brain, he kissed her.

Mary's lips were soft. Lovely.

Matthew spoke into her neck. Into the strands of hair tickling his mouth. "Your scent is like spring." His breath grazed her making her skin shiver.

"I appreciate the sentiment. But if you don't get up now I might just have to kick you out." Her words, playfully spoken, had the necessary outcome.

His eyes then flew open. More fully awake than ever.

What had he said! How forward was that! How to get chucked out on his ear is what.

Except that Mary simply gave him a beatific, if slightly sardonic smile. "Awake, now are we?"

She was equally astonished. What had come over her? Unwilling to wake him for over an hour, she kept checking on his status as she moved about the kitchen and readying some sandwiches for him to take.

She was making sandwiches? Even she could not believe that.

Must be the simple kindness one give to waifs and strays.

Nothing else.

This was not the time for anything else. Certainly not anything that included a pair of blue eyes and loose strands of blonde hair.

She would sort him and send him on his way.

Although a summer romance could be fun. Keep her mind off the future for a while. Nothing more.

Matthew looked up at her through his eyelashes. Long eyelashes on a man, oh really… and she rolled her eyes.

Nothing else!

Matthew sat up on the sofa. Shook his head and wiped his brow. "Thank you. I had no intention of taking advantage … " He hesitated… "I mean…" What had come over him. Pushing his way into her home. Kissing and touching her. And then falling asleep on her couch?!

And now he had to go. Couldn't even invite her to dinner or something. What did that make him?

He looked away. "I…I'm so sorry."

"It's quite fine. You are very nice kisser." Their eyes met. "But that's all you'll be getting."

He looked back at Mary. Appalled. Ashamed. She must think the worse of him.

Except that she was laughing. "Now shift yourself. I'll walk you back to your car but after that you're on your own."

"Yes ma'am." And he returned her mocking smile.

He grabbed his bag and they left by the front door.

The early summer twilight sun still had a fair amount of glare. They walked back towards the Main Street where he left his car. With his head bent against the brightness of the light, Matthew did not see the figure approach.

But Mary did.

She stopped sudden and Matthew kept walking. Right into the shoulder of Drew Dartie.

"Eh Watch where you're going… !" Drew looked up. "Oh it's you." He scowled. Drew then took in the woman standing just behind. He had been about to go see her.

"Ah…and the fair lady herself." The scorn deepened. "Sharing the walk of shame are you?"

"You're one to talk." And Mary continued to walk. Brushed past Drew and dragged Matthew away as he was about to retort to the accusation.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Matthew looked concerned. He didn't want to give Mary some kind of unwarranted reputation.

Mary sneered. "Let him think what he likes."

At Matthew's continued confusion, she just said, "I'll deal with it." And they kept walking towards his car.

He pointed out the rental Honda in the parking lot. "That's it." And he pressed the fob to make sure. At the unlock tweet, he smiled. Opened the passenger door and threw in his book bag. Put the package of sandwiches on the side seat.

Mary could see suitcases in the back.

"You do know where this flat is, don't you?" And she looked even more skeptical at his muddled glance up and back at the street signs.

"I've got the GPS on the phone. She'll direct me right." And he took the mobile out of his pocket.

Mary was still deciding what to do when he put his hands out and onto her shoulders. "You've done more than your bit today." He kissed her hair.

"I'll be fine." And he opened the driver's side door and slipped in behind the steering wheel.

"Just in case." And Mary's head bent down. "Here's my number." She coughed in slight discomfort. She was usually the one in charge, waiting for the guy to tell her his number just so she could decide if he was worth the effort.

And now here she was. Giving it to him.

Matthew took the piece of paper. Delicately. As if it was a sacred trust. "Thank you." Quietly spoken, though he was cracking fireworks inside. "I'll take good care of it."

She took a step back away from the car. Waved as he closed the door.

He returned the wave and drove off. Turned the radio on. The oldies pre-tune station played "When a Man Loved a Woman…" Matthew couldn't help but grin. His fingers danced on the steering wheel.

Life for this moment… if only for this moment… was good.

Now though. Now he had to clear his head and get down to work.

The drive to the flat near Massie Rd despite the slightly peeved voice on the GPS as it told him he had once again taken the wrong turn, did not take long.

Colin and Stefan, two of his fellow international attendees to the Judge Advocate General's Legal Center and School, were already inside, watching the TV and eating pizza.

"There you are." Stefan said, as Matthew walked into the living room. "Got lost did you? I know I told you directions when you called earlier." The German made room for him. "Pizza?"

"Sure." And sat down. "The directions were good. I just got a bit sidetracked." And he smiled at the memory of Mary's hair and her smile.

"I can see that." And only then Matthew realized Mary's lipstick had left a tinge on his cheek.

He blushed but did not let on. Sat down and began to eat. "So we report at 5am right?" Changing the subject the only tack he could think of. He did not want to talk about Mary.

It was too personal. Too private. Too special, he realized suddenly.

Swallowed at the thought. But it was the truth.

The conversation turned successfully to the expected coursework.

"We'll be expected to participate in Situational Training Exercises." Colin said, taking another slice. "National security, law of armed conflict. That sort of thing."

"And" Stefan added, "more interesting. "the Anatomy of a Court-Martial." He continued, "Were going to do a fictional sexual harassment scenario."

"Keep your hands off the merchandise, eh." And Colin smirked towards Matthew, gesturing to his own cheek and guffawed.

At that Matthew got up. "Right. Which is my bed? I'm off." Stefan gestured towards the back bedroom. Matthew nodded and took his gear to the room. He threw himself down on the mattress. Rifled through his pocket to retrieve Mary's mobile number.

Although Matthew thought those two could learn a lesson or two themselves on sexual harassment and inappropriate comments, he wondered himself if it was too soon to phone her.

But he wasn't sure if he'd have another chance.

So he did.

She answered after a couple of rings. She did not recognize the number. But she suspected she knew who it was. An international number for sure.

"Hello?" Quietly.

"Hi." The response equally low. The raucous laughter from the outer room filtrating into his bedroom put him off any really long conversation. "I just thought I'd… I'd…" He had no idea what to say.

So Mary did it for him. "What do you have on for tomorrow?"

"Uh… " The idea of tomorrow made him exhausted. "I have physical training in the early morning. Then class all day. I believe we're done at five or a bit later. I … I could come over then."

Softly. Hesitating. Too soon? "You know. To, uh, help with your play."

Mary smiled, almost against her will. She wanted him to ask that.

"That would be fine. Thanks."

"Great. I'll call you when I'm done here, then."

"Yes. I'll wait to hear from you." Not wanting to put an end just yet. "Get a good night's sleep. You looked done in."

"I will." He paused. "Good night, Mary." He said her name. To ensure this was real.

"Good luck tomorrow." And she clicked off. Held the phone against her cheek, her finger still on the red button. How awful was it that she needed to hear the sound of his voice again so soon after leaving him at the car.

What has she gotten herself into? The brief conversation, if it could be called that with Drew, had put up her defenses again. She was not interested in a long term relationship. That was flat. For certain.

But was Matthew the summer romance type?

She had no idea. But she suspected not. That was going to have to be made clear.

He would have to be told about her rules. Her friends had scoffed and mocked them on more than one occasion. But she stood by them. They had held her in good stead. Four years of college. Lots of men in her life. Not once had she lost her heart to anyone.

Drew wasn't among the first to wonder if she even had one.

XX

The two mile run over, Matthew showered and changed in the provided locker rooms. He had learned to use the PT time to discipline his mind as well as his body. It had taken a great of time for him to get used to the military regimen. He had taken up the offer for the military grant with considerable gratitude. His mother had her pension and the life insurance left by his father when he died suddenly, and unexpectedly, of a heart attack. Their life had turned upside down. A late child in his parents' life, Matthew had been coddled for most of his youth. An only child but he had never felt lonely. His friends, few but close, had helped him through the worst of it. And he had helped his mother.

And with the grant, he could relieve her of the burden of any college fees or debt. He had worked anyway throughout uni both as a law clerk and in various part time work wherever he could find. In addition he had served in the reserve armed forces so that the shock of military life would not be so great upon graduation.

Sandhurst had been hard, both physically and mentally. But it had toughened him up. Doing field exercises, basic rife marksmanship, combat survival, and drill and ceremony as well as boning up on military law. The year had gone faster than he could have ever expected. He had been grateful to it though. But when the commissioning ceremony was over, his mother so proud in the stands, he could only think that it was the end of everything he had known.

The thought of being despatched to a war zone, either in Iraq or Afghanistan, or God knows where else the government had a mind to send him, scared him. He knew he was trained. He was fit.

But the unknown. The unknown dangers. Could he handle them? Only time would tell.

And then the reprieve came. He was not to be sent immediately into a posting. But instead to take the US JAG course as an international student. The US Army had an exchange program and he was selected to take part.

He jumped at the chance. He knew he was not a coward. He would go wherever they sent him. But, at least, that time would still be at some point in the future.

And so here he was. The first part of the course was to be in military personnel law, law of military installations, and legal assistance. There would then be team leadership courses, trial advocacy, and international and operational law. Each would last about a week. Then the mock trials and situational training exercises.

As an international student he was not expected to follow all of the US Army drill and ceremony requirements. He would be free after class until the next day's PT.

Matthew was more than relieved to know that. It would be possible to see Mary. He would have to take his course work with him to study the day's assignments. But he would be able to get out by 6pm.

A thrill coursed through his body. He knew this was not part of the original plan. To buckle down and stay out of trouble. He would stay out of trouble of course, but there was not one part of his body that wanted to deny his attraction to this woman.

The end of the day saw him pulling out the mobile and clicking on her number. "Hi. I can make it after all. We're out for the night." He paused, willing her to acquiesce.

Mary, taking a calming breath even as she had been anticipating his call all day, replied casually, "I'll be here."

But in denying the butterflies in her stomach, she was she knew only fooling herself. She was in deep. Too soon, to be sure. But undeniable. Merely hearing the catch in his voice as she spoke made her want to feel his lips on hers once again.

She felt weak at the knees after his call.

"Damn him." She whispered softly to herself. "I can do this." Maybe she should call him back. Call it off. Stop this, whatever it was, before it started.

But she knew she would not do that.

Instead she decided, she would take charge. Yes, they would have dinner. And go over her lines. And then she would make sure he understood her rule regarding relationships: "I don't get hurt because I make the terms. I don't want anything longstanding. I don't do anything I don't want to do. If that affects your manhood, too bad and walk away."

"Ball in your court, sir." She whispered to herself. She would not let him change her.

XX

_I know I'm writing this very slowly….but it's just coming out that way. I'm feeling my way around this first part of their relationship as it sets up the whole rest of the story. Bear with me. The chapters will get longer.  
>And yes I did (those who've read a certain other book I admire)-use a line from that book! I acknowledge it here (can you tell which one it was)<em>


	4. Chapter 4: Rules are Meant to be Broken

XX

Matthew arrived within the hour. Still wearing the warm weather service uniform of khaki jacket, shirt and tie with trousers, he put on the navy blue Army Legal Services beret and got out of the car. He felt stifled in the late afternoon heat. He had intended to shower and change into civilian dress after class but upon arriving at the shared flat he found Colin already using the washroom. In frustration about spending as much time with Mary as possible, he grunted and left.

After pulling up in front of her address, he gazed at the brick façade with wrap around porch. Again he wondered how she could afford such digs. Was her father some kind of business tycoon with residences in the UK, the States, British Virgin Islands maybe, and offshore accounts in the Caymans? Or maybe a minor celeb of some sort, wanting his daughter to make it bigger than he did so nothing but the best for his little girl.

That he doubted. Her accent was cut with an aristocratic knife. A sterling silver one at that.

She certainly was not hurting.

So one of the few ancient families that had not seen the hard times of war or economic stagnation destroy the family fortune. But she was reticent on the subject. And he did not know her well enough to just blurt out a question.

She was, however, definitely out of his league. So what was he doing here? Did she just want a friend from home? Something more? Class was not supposed to matter any longer, but he well knew that was a lie. It always seemed to matter.

She had not rejected his kisses of yesterday. Had even teased with him. Challenged him.

He walked the few steps to the front door and noticed the cat for the first time. He did not remember the silver tabby being there the afternoon before.

He stooped down and held out his hand for the kitty to sniff and determine his worthiness. With some hesitation, the feline moved towards his outstretched fingers. The purr was friendly but still Matthew felt the cat was withholding judgment.

Just like its owner he thought. He could not shake the idea that he was under some kind of scrutiny from Mary. A kind of worthiness scale. On approval, she'd agreed to meet him again. Yet he knew he could only be himself.

He was simply overthinking this.

He was more confused than ever. The first day of the course had been a day long series of introductory seminars at the JAG school. One of them had been the US Army's Sexual Harassment or SHARP seminar seemingly to indoctrinate the attendees that no meant no under any and all circumstances.

He knew that of course. But it was similar to taking a safety driving course and being so jumpy at the end of it that you were afraid to even get behind the wheel of your car. It turned out the UVA campus had been rocked recently by several incidents of sexual provocation that had led most recently to the suspension of all fraternities. His own JAG course was to take it up as part of the mock trial.

The seriousness meant that Matthew felt hypersensitive to any accusation, any behavior that might be read as improper. The hesitation was genuine. But so was the desire to pursue this relationship.

He would just be very careful.

He knocked gently on the wood framed front door. The cat nuzzled his ankles and moved in concentric circles around his boots.

"Come in. You beat the pizza delivery." Mary opened the door at his knock. If she was surprised to see him in uniform, she did not let on. He was, for sure, different than any of other guys she dated. The obligation of three years' service obviously weighed heavily upon his shoulders.

He wiped beats of sweat off his brow and removed the beret. Matthew croaked out a, "Hello" grateful for the cat to steal his eyes away from the casual leggings and tank top on Mary. He swallowed hard and still kept a semblance of appropriate distance. He realized he was second guessing every move now. How close should he be? Should he give her a greeting kiss? Deciding against it, he inched away from her.

Mary noticed, but said nothing. "I see you've met Ginger." She eased down and picked up the kitty who proceeded to nuzzle her owner's neck.

"Ginger?" His brow furrowed in confusion. "But she's not orange."

Mary laugh broke the ice temporarily. "No not ginger cat. Ginger as in Fred and Ginger." But he could read in her eyes an evasion.

She finally admitted, "There used to be a Fred too."

"Oh." Matthew thought he understood. "I'm sorry."

"No." Mary corrected his unspoken assumption. "Fred's alive and healthy and living as far as I know a happy life in Boston."

Matthew waited for her to continue. There had to be more to that story. But again he didn't want to pry too closely.

"Bad break up. I'm afraid. He got Fred. I kept Ginger." Shrugging as if it meant nothing. But the entire relationship with Rich was one she rather forget. Her parents had disliked him when she brought him to England to meet them. That had made her want to date him even more. Mary knew her father had a selection of titled businessmen ready and waiting at home for her to choose. So she chose the opposite and accused her parents of snobbery. But ultimately the relationship fell apart. She hated that her parents were right. She also hated that they knew her better than she knew herself. She did have standards of status and money that surfaced the longer she stayed with Rich. He left her. He took the cat.

She was left alone, Ginger a constant reminder of that failure. It had made her face things about herself she did not like but had to acknowledge. She moved carefully into other relationships. Mostly, she ruefully admitted, were with wealthier men or those from what her Aunt Rosamund would call 'good families.' Like Drew. Rosamund had approved of Drew when she visited her in Middleburg last spring.

She told herself that in a sense Rosamund was right. She knew of plenty of power couples, where the wife and the husband joined forces to drive each other towards greater success.

But when she had confronted her aunt that didn't love come into that equation, Rosamund had simply scoffed, "Come on Mary. You know as well as I that people like us marry for money. We can 'scratch an itch' and take a lover or two, but in the end money and status trumped all."

She could talk from experience. The much younger sister of Mary's father Rosamund had been an unexpected sibling. Their parents thinking their child raising days were over, Violet had found herself pregnant while Robert was a prep school. She had been pampered and when it came time to choose a profession or get married, Rosamund married a multi-millionaire hedge fund operator and set up shop in their country home in Middleburg VA. It was really part of the reason Mary had chosen UVA. To go to school in America, but to also be close to family. Rosamund and Mary were more sisters than aunt and niece.

She got on with Rosamund far better indeed than she did with her middle sister Edith. And Sybil the baby of the family she was only now just getting to know as a young woman rather than the bratty younger sister who hung around and pestered Mary in her teen years.

Mary had always admired Rosamund. Her sense of style. Her ability to get on with things. Rosamund had taken on the role of loco parentis to Mary while she was in the States, having no children of her own. She also became Mary's (willing or unwilling depending on the man in question) love life adviser. They would spend hours gossiping and chatting about the various qualities Mary would define as best in a man.

That was when she came up with the rules that now governed her love life. They had jokingly referred to them as "Mary's rules of order." But they had kept her in good stead recently. She had another semi-long relationship with Peter, a fellow actor. But he got a job in California and they left it at maybe we'll see each other some time.

Her most recent relationship with Drew was casual at best. Especially after what she had learned he was getting up to at the hospital. He accused her of being a cold bitch when she confronted him about it. They were supposed to talk at the pub yesterday to try and sort things out.

But then she met Matthew. And she no longer knew where she stood. He tipped her well-constructed life out of balance and he barely knew her.

That had to be put right. She knew her priorities. And falling in love was not one of them.

Resolutely she set Ginger down and they all moved inside. Mary motioned him into the living room.

Matthew followed close behind.

"Make yourself at home." She said.

"Thanks." He replied, throwing the bag on a chair, glad to be able to loosen his tie; he unbuttoned the top button, turned towards Mary.

Not expecting that gesture, Mary unexpectedly drew a quick breath. Matthew looked up inquisitively but she coughed to stem another embarrassed outburst. Mary seldom lost her stride but to make sure she spun away from him and made a show of picking the cat up and setting her down in a window seat. That loosened tie was just plain rude.

"It gets damned hot here. If it's going to stay this hot I'm not sure I'll be able to stay." Trying to return to their banter of the previous evening.

"Well that uniform doesn't help matters. Don't you want to take it off?" Mary queried before she could bite back the words.

His eyes shot up. That was more like it.

She blushed slightly. "I meant your jacket. Do you… you want me hang that up for you?"

Matthew grinned. "Ah, in that case. Thank you." And he slipped the khaki jacket off and handed it to her. "We can wear uniforms off duty, but I did mean to change. The time got away from me. And my flat mate was hogging the washroom so I just came as you see."

"You can bathe here, if you want." Where did that idea come from? This was not going at all as planned…

If Matthew felt nonplused he did not want to show it. "I don't want to put you out."

"It's no bother really…I have everything you need." She was back in control, she told herself. He was the one out of his depths.

"Erm… uh… what?" He blinked rapidly. There really was no response he could make to that without digging his own grave.

She was enjoying his discomfort far too much. "You know soap, hot water, towels…."

He felt his face flush as his mind raced to find a suitable answer to such a suggestive remark. She was doing it on purpose. But he was to be on his best behavior. Finally he settled on a rejoinder, "I'm not sure that's an offer I can refuse."

"Good" she responded, looking him up and down, "It's nothing that I've not seen before mind you."

His mouth quirked at the corner. "You do like to provoke don't you?"

"And you do rather beg to be teased." Moving to put his jacket on the nearest chair, she decided to relent. "So do you want the shower or not?" And this time she was serious.

Debating his options he chose to take her up on the idea. "I'd like to clean up a bit. I have a change of clothes in the car." He really did not want to stay in service dress all evening. A mistake? Maybe, but he didn't care. He stopped listening to the voice inside his head and threw (just a bit) of caution to the wind.

"Yes. Of course you can." Mary said. "You can be done by the time the pizza arrives."

"Thanks." He really was most grateful.

Matthew moved back to the car to retrieve some clothes that he had not yet unpacked. He had arrived so late at the flat the previous night, that half his stuff was still in the back seat of the Honda. When he walked into the house he followed Mary towards the back of the house where she had her bedroom. The en suite bath within, she showed him where the towels were stored as well as some other accessories like soap and shampoo.

"And please do use what you like." She said, as he carefully edged around her in the tight space. Their bodies bumped against each other despite his efforts.

He chuckled and his face flushed. "I'll manage." He felt her breath on his face. Neither turned away. "I always seem to be relying on your kindness." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She shuddered slightly at his touch.

Whispering an "I'll let you get on" she tried to leave. Yet they stayed locked in that gaze, neither willing to break it.

Matthew knew if he kissed her then he'd be a lost man. And in deep trouble…. So he forced his eyes away and made an effort to look busy rummaging through his Dopp kit to find a razor.

Mary, flustered and hating herself for it said nothing more and left him to wash up. She closed the door behind her. Leaned against the frame. And finally let out the breath she had unconsciously held.

This was different to anything she had ever known. How could she fight against it?

XX

The pizza had indeed arrived by the time Matthew finished showering. She heard the water turn off, the steps on the creaky old floor, and the rustling around in his bag as he changed clothes.

She resisted the urge to go back and ask some vapid question regarding whether he needed anything.

Grateful for the activity of paying for the pizza and setting out the plates, she was able to settle down again. A mere momentary lapse. She set her shoulders resolutely. No fair haired Englishman with a sweet smile and an easy manner would get to her.

She reminded herself this was to be a short term relationship. Have some fun. No hard feelings. Good-bye.

Choosing bottled water for herself, she debated what Matthew would like. Holding the refrigerator door open to check whether she had any beer. In that instant he arrived at the kitchen door, looking much more relaxed.

"Christ I feel so much better." Freshly shaven and in an open necked shirt and jeans, he walked into the kitchen. "That pizza smells delicious. I am starving." He dug into his pocket for some of the US dollars he exchanged at the airport.

"It's on the house." Mary said, refusing his cash. "I'm afraid I don't have any ale or beer…"

"That's fine." Matthew interrupted. "I can't drink during the week anyway." He wrinkled his nose.  
>"Well at least I don't think I should." The classes were intensive and he wanted to be at his best.<p>

"Well in that case you'll have to make due with bottled water. It's all I have." And she grabbed two out of the side door.

They walked into the living room with pizza and bottles in hand. Matthew sat in the colonial style armchair. Mary, to his utter surprise, eschewed the sofa, preferring to sit cross legged on the carpet. He then realized she had already spread out pages from the script she had to memorize. She munched on the pizza slice and turned over the page.

He joined her on the carpet.

"Better?" She asked slyly, knowing full well he had not expected her to do that.

"Much." He mockingly intoned. "I'll follow your lead next time."

"I'll remind you of that…" She continued trying to keep it light. "Does that imply I'm going to ask you back?" She slipped a strand of cheese back into her mouth.

"I very much hope so." And he dared give a sweet, lingering kiss, entranced by the actions of her tongue, her lips.

Mary came up for air from the breathless kiss. Oh she could very easily fall for this man. He stripped all her defenses.

She would build them back up.

"Matthew." Decisively spoken, inching away from him and his own inviting lips. "I really need to learn these lines." And she needing something to do, grabbed the script pages into her hand.

"Right." He sat back. "That's what I'm here for." Blinking twice and taking a breath, "Let's work."

She handed him the pages. "Start with the line '…we might never know what happened to her.'"

"That's the sister." Matthew said, out to prove he had been listening the night before when she explained the plot of the play.

"Yes." Mary responded, impressed. That was already more than most of her boyfriends would remember.

He slightly frowned. "Is that right?" At her questioning look he said, "I… I don't anything about this but isn't the missing woman, uh" and he glanced down "...Tess… isn't she the main character. I mean the title is 'Missing Tess…"

"I don't think so." She said remembering that he had not read the play the evening before. "Even though the title of the play and the seeming main character is the missing woman, she's actually not in the play except for the very end. I think others will audition for that as it seems more significant, but if they actually read and understood the script rather than just being able to say to their friends they're playing the title role, they would see that Ruth is the meatier character."

"So you're going after the bigger role?" He said as he read on in the script.

"Yes." Mary rejoined. "Why not?" And she gave him a grin. "Always go for the big fish my father would say. Not that he approves of my choice of vocation." At that she shrugged.

"Prove him wrong then, eh?" And Matthew settled back further against the sofa. "Right. Let's crack this …"

They spent the next couple hour or so going over the lines. When she wanted to study the script alone, he pulled out his mobile to check his messages or looked over the materials for tomorrow's class in operational law.

Mary appreciated Matthew's point of view as an outsider. Her sister Sybil had stayed with her for about a week, deciding herself if she wanted to come to UVA as well in a year as a freshman. But distracted by texts and calls from friends most of the time or going out with newly made acquaintances, she was not the exactly the best at making sure Mary's reading of the dialogue was on point and perfect.

Matthew was truly a stickler. He would correct her and make her say the entire passage again. When she got frustrated he simply said, "I thought you wanted to be the best?" And she went back and started over.

Finally she called it quits claiming her head was spinning and it was useless to keep trying tonight. "Do you have to get back?" She asked.

"Kicking me out already?" He joked, getting up from where he had been crouched on the floor and his foot had fallen asleep.

"No." She shook her head. "Of course not. It's just I think we need to talk."

He sat back down against the sofa. That could never be good, he thought, when those words come out of any woman's mouth. "Right…"

"It's just that I'm not sure what we're doing. I really don't know anything about you." Lame, she knew but it was an opener.

"I'm not that complicated." He replied. "I'm an only child. My father died as I told you. My mother is retired and lives in Manchester. And I don't know what we're doing either."

"I'm afraid my family is much more complicated." And she plunged in to get it over with. "I took a professional name. The …the one I told you. My real name is Mary Josephine MacClare Crawley."

Matthew's eyes twitched at the name. "From where?"

"Uh… Oh God you might as well know it all. I'm Lady Mary Crawley and my father's the Tenth Earl of Grantham. We live at Downton Abbey in York."

The vaguest of memories itched at the back of Matthew's brain. Stories he heard around the family table of distant relatives who were aristocrats. Some sordid story related to events of the 18th century that spawned diverse branches of the same family tree.

"Right." Matthew's assessment of her wealth and status confirmed, he knew he was truly out of his depth. "So you're slumming with the bastard branch of the family, eh? What will papa say?"

"If you choose to be ridiculous about this I'll say no more…" Mary's tone was defensive and icy cold.

"Sorry." Had no idea why that came out of his mouth. Except that she was rich. She was titled. He was not.

"I will choose whom I wish to be with. Not my family." She stared directly into his eyes.

"I see." But Matthew sensed there was more to come. "So let's get everything out."

Mary paused. He returned her look with a steady gaze. "I don't want to hurt you." She finally said.

"Why should you do that?"

"You know about Drew?"

"I know that you were supposed to meet him yesterday. I know he resented us being seen together even though you told me he'd be okay with it."

"He's more jealous than I expected. I told him we would be open to dating other people. It's a rule I have. It's easier to let go that way."

"It's also easier to never have to commit that way." Matthew retorted.

"I don't want to commit right now." Mary affirmed. "And neither do you I think?" She called him out.

"That's true." Matthew had to admit. "I don't want to complicate my service obligation any more than I have to."

"Exactly." Mary relaxed a bit. The hard part of the conversation out in the open. "Just so we know where we stand."

"I get the picture." Matthew replied. "But I still want to see you." He held out his hand to take hers.

"What is there to see?" Mary wondered, if they have no future. Her defenses faltering for a second.

"A great deal." Matthew said softly. "Besides, who else would tell you when you get the line wrong?"

Mary smiled at that. "I'll thank you in my Tony award acceptance speech."

"Do that." His fingers ran along the length of her arm, tickling and raising gooseflesh. She closed her eyes at the sensation.

He stopped and glanced down at his watch. "Damn…" he muttered softly.

"What?" Wanting him to continue those sensual ministrations.

"I really have to go now if I have any hope of being awake by 5am." And he grimaced at the thought of leaving.

"I see." Mary was deciding something. "Umm…. Would it be possible for you to get some time off this week end?" She really did not understand his military schedule. Would he be expected to be on duty?

"Yes. I don't have classes so we're all free." He looked expectedly at Mary. What did she have in mind?

"Come with me to New York. I can see about getting you a seat on the reservation I've already made. It flies out of Charlottesville so we don't have to travel anywhere."

At his astonished face she continued, "I really want you to come. Moral support and all that if nothing else." Was she really doing this? Complicating thing more?

"Uh…. Sure." He said. "and the room?" He asked cautiously …

"A king size deluxe." She answered him. "I have a particular hotel I love staying at. Would you mind that?"

"No. No I wouldn't mind that at all." Hardly knowing the words escaped his lips.

XX  
><em>Well Well Well….these two are so mixed up they don't know what they're doing… but it's gonna be fun…and it's gonna be complicated… and while the present may be enticing… they're not thinking at all about the future<em>.


	5. Chapter 5: Mess Kit mix ups

XX

Mary glanced back and eased the car into the space. Getting out she smoothed the black silk skirt from where it had crinkled against her leg. Looking around she found her bearings at the UVA Law School.

Matthew had called two hours previous. "Hi there." The cheery tone he knew sounded completely bogus but it was the best he could muster. "Um… look… the thing is there's this reception for the new class of JAG students."

She had been walking in the door with three bags of groceries in her hands balancing the mobile with her left shoulder. The day had been busy. She had leads on a couple of advertisement gigs and was juggling the booking schedule for the theatrical agency that hired her on a temp basis. She liked the work and the connections she made in the industry but all she wanted immediately was a glass of wine and a shower.

Then she remembered she had forgotten the groceries. So now she was overloaded and trying to hold onto the conversation with Matthew.

"That's nice….Shit!" She was distracted by the cat that she almost tripped over.

"Erm…what?" Matthew's voice now sounded high pitched panicked. He knew he shouldn't have called at the last minute.

"Not you. The cat." The mobile slipping from her shoulder, she grabbed it before it hit the floor.

"Oh…ok. Well then…Um…they do this with every new class it turns out. And it's also a time to meet the head of the JAG corps. General Ashe will be there along with his wife. "

"I see. So you're trying to tell me that you can't go to New York after all?" Agitation entering her own tone, the other thing accomplished that day had been being on the phone with the reservationist to get him a seat. So now what?

"Oh no. …no I can do that." Hell yes he's going to New York, he thought. The idea of getting some time alone with Mary at a quiet dinner in a secluded restaurant in the city that supposedly never slept … yes he was going.

Agitation turned to impatience. "Then what Matthew?" Threw the bags on the kitchen table. "I'm incredibly busy today… I can't just talk…"

Just say it! "Uh look. Would you like to go …you know… with me." His little boy lost voice was damned attractive she had to admit.

"When is it Matthew?" The plastic bags muffled the question but he could ignore the sharpness.

"Right. Right. That's the thing. … Tonight…. Well really this evening. Can you be here by 5:30?"

"What?" She stopped putting up the groceries. "5:30? What's the time now?" She glanced at her phone. "Matthew it's 3:30."

"I know. I know. I didn't know that …uh" she could hear the thick swallow as he said his next word "wives and significant others could be invited."

A twitch of a smile across her lips. " I see."

"So" the confidence returning, "I would like to invite you this evening to the JAG reception. I know its short notice. …" apprehension resumed, "but …." His words trailed off. Mary's silence was deafening to his ears… "I'll understand if you can't…" disappointment creeping in or was it resignation.

How can one man go through so many emotions in one sentence? Mary shook her head.

"Matthew I can make it." She was already in the bedroom rummaging through her closet.

The sigh of relief was sweet. "You can?! That's great. I'll meet you at the Caplin Pavilion. You know where that is, right?" Not sure he could actually give her directions, he hoped she did.

"I know where that is." Her voice soothing to his own. "I'll be there." Why was she suddenly feeling butterflies? This could not be happening to her.

"Thanks Mary." His relief apparent in the heat of his response.

That did not help her at all. A potential life ruiner he was…

XX

Always good to have that little black dress, accented she decided at the last minute with a pair of small rose cut diamond earrings and a long chain necklace. Arriving on time she walked around the Holcombe Green Lawn and towards the cupola roofline of Clay Hall. Mary began to see people mingling and drinking from champagne flutes. Deciding that was just the thing after her long day, she walked towards the elegantly laid out tables.

Turning she scanned the room. They had not agreed on an exact place to meet so she tried to find Matthew amidst the throng of dress blue uniforms of the American JAG Corps.

She finally espied him in a corner of the pavilion. He had not yet turned around to see her. And for that she was grateful. Her eyes lingered on his broad shoulders and slim silhouette as he filled out the red mess jacket and long black trousers of his Army Legal Services dress uniform.

He was the only man in the room wearing red, making him stand out even more.

New York could not come soon enough. She determined to have him. It was visceral. Coming over her in a wave. She had to get him alone.

Unfortunately, she noted slightly put out, he was deep in conversation with another woman. A tall woman with long red hair swept back in a bun, she was touching Matthew on the shoulder. She wore a similar in style dress uniform but with a white mess jacket and dark skirt. His arm gestured wide as he described something she found amusing, he seemed oblivious to all else.

Mary's eyes narrowed. Her tongue flicked against the inside of her cheek. If he already had a date, why did he panic call her?

And then he turned around. The red jacket was worn with a white shirt and black bow tie. He unconsciously straightened the tie as he saw Mary across the room. He smiled. An engaged, private smile for Mary alone. His eyes locked on hers and did not let go as he strode towards her.

"Hello. I see you seem to already have a date?" Meant to be humorous, she realized instead it came out scornful.

His eyes dimmed, slid away from hers. But he was not defensive, just honest. "A colleague from Australia. She's my partner in Advocacy Week. Come and meet her."

Mary walked with him over to the pretty red head. "Lavinia. Here she is." And he turned so that the two women could meet.

"Hello." Mary's cut glass accent like ice.

"So glad to meet you finally. Matthew's told me a bit about you. Finding a friend from home must be so nice." Her own Australian drawl a complete contrast to Mary's.

"Friend?" Mary's thoughts grew even darker as she eyed the two officers standing easily together.

Mary took a sip of the champagne. "So you're doing some kind of court procedure?" And tried to appear attentive but she felt out of place amidst all the military pomp. They belonged here. Oddly enough, she felt she did not. They spoke a different language, had a code all their own.

"Yes. We're tasked with doing a guilty plea and a contested trial. We present the guilty plea next week." She turned suddenly to Matthew. "With the week end off we will have time to work on the simulation at the Law Library."

Matthew's eyes beetled back and forth but no words escaped his mouth. Mary merely gave him a questioning side eye.

"Well we'll settle a time later." And Lavinia continued talking to Mary. "Matthew's been so great at being my PT partner. I thought I'd be better at it all as I did gymnastics all my life. But nope! I suck at the push-ups and the running. I don't think without Matthew I'd ever be able to pass the PT test."And she elbowed him in the ribs. He blushed and replied, "You'll do fine. The past two days you've already improved your time."

Do you two need to get a room? Mary's inner tongue lashed. She controlled herself.

"Oh he's your partner there as well." At that Matthew's eyes rolled in Mary's direction. Was she jealous? They had to get alone.

The receiving line was being set up as General Ashe had arrived. Matthew made his move. He held out his hand to Mary. Lavinia got the hint. "I'll see you both later. I have to get back with my Aussie contingent."

And she walked away giving Matthew a friendly nod.

"She seems nice." Mary dryly observed. It really was the best she could do.

Matthew snorted. "You are too much. " But he did not take offense. "She is. They all are. A really good group."

Mary relented. "I know. I just now realize I don't know anything about you really."

"Do you want to?" He asked quietly as they moved towards the receiving line.

"Yes." Softly. "I do." And she entwined her fingers into his.

Matthew's heart dropped into his stomach. She was so enigmatic. He wanted at this moment to spend his life unraveling her mystery.

So distracted by that thought, he barely noticed the General's aide shoving a piece of paper at him. He needed to write their names down so they could be introduced properly to General and Mrs. Ashe.

Matthew scribbled something and shoved it back at the aide. They walked slowly towards the line and took their place.

Only at the last minute did he realize his mistake. His big stupid mistake. The aide handed the paper to Ashe. The brigadier general then turned to his latest guests.

It was too late to snatch the paper back. Matthew's lips tightened. A series of expletives exploding in his head.

He had to pull it together. He eased up the line with Mary on his arm.

The general glanced down and said easily, "Lieutenant Crawley. Settling down I hope? We're always glad to have our international officers at the JAG school." The two men shook hands. General Ashe looked down at the card again.

Matthew sighed. He turned, in complete resignation to Mary's rancor, towards her.

"And Lady Mary. How nice that you could accompany your husband." Her outstretched hand faltered only a second as her head came up to give General Ashe an enigmatic smile. "Will make the time fly much quicker." And she demurred most kindly.

At that they were dismissed and on to the next guest.

They continued to slowly walk in the line greeting the other officers and commanders. Mary said nothing but greeted each with same inscrutable smile.

Matthew's face was white as a sheet and his eyes closed and his neck strained back and to the side. How could he have written "Lt. Matthew Crawley. Lady Mary Crawley" on that card! The stream of self-incriminating expletives continued.

She's just being nice for Christ's sake. He's going to get it with both barrels as soon as the receiving line is over. She told him her real name in privacy. He broke that confidence. He broke his word.

The line ended. The table with canapés and hors d'ouevres in front of them. Champagne flutes and wine glasses as well as some liqueurs.

Matthew desperately wanted a whisky. A single malt scotch to burn down his throat would just be the thing. But he had told himself not to drink during the week. That was another thing to look forward to in New York City.

Finally he turned to face Mary. His face flushed bright pink. His eyelids lowered. Had he just blown that as well?

She deliberately moved towards the table and lifted a flute to her lips.

Turned back towards him. "So when are we to tell my folks back home the happy news?"

Matthew's facial muscles twitched first. Ever so slightly. Then the snort at the back of the throat. And finally the chortle in the chest. His body convulsed as he tried to control the need to burst out into a loud belly laugh.

But it was too late for Mary's own face mirrored his own. She was barely holding it together.

He lost it. He became ridiculously happy. Mary felt the same. She wasn't sure she ever felt so happy.

Their impulsive giggle was loud and uncontrollable. It got louder as they each fed the other.

Mary leaned into Matthew's shoulder and he put his hand around her waist in an attempt to stop. But it continued, if more silently and privately between themselves.

The crowd looked on a bit confused and bemused. Mary recovered first and let go.

She had never lost her cool in public like that before. No one had ever provoked her to do so like Matthew.

"You have made a public spectacle of me." She said, attempting an elegant recovery.

"Good." His eyes danced and flickered. God the limits she took him too. One minute crushed the next high as a kite.

She returned his look with one eyebrow raised. But could not respond in kind as two of Matthew's classmates walked towards the couple.

"Tell us what's so funny dude?" Colin asked as he grabbed another drinking glass. He had obviously had too many.

"Nothing. " He said ripping his eyes away from Mary's face and turning to his flat mates.

"They did bring out the good plonk for sure." Colin tipped it up to his lips.

"And you need to remember we've got trial prep tomorrow." Matthew said through gritted teeth.

"Yes mother." Colin came back but moved his eyes towards Mary. "But aren't you going to introduce us?" And he leaned in uncomfortably close.

Reluctantly Matthew did so. This time using only Mary's first name. But also got in between Mary and his drunk flat mate.

"Matthew, you are quick worker I'll give you that." And Colin slid around Matthew to take Mary's hand. Her stare icy cold she did not look amused.

Matthew hand flew up and grabbed Colin by his forearm and as Colin fought to free himself the grip got tighter. "What's up with you? How did you get so tanked?" Colin escaped Matthew's grip and called through gritted teeth, "Let me go."

Stefan whispered to Matthew. "He just found out his girlfriend's been cheating on him."

Matthew closed his eyes. "We've got to get him out!" They needed to get Colin outside. The last thing the JAG needed now was a drunk officer hitting on a total stranger. What was he thinking?

Stefan replied in the affirmative and together they managed to got Colin out the side entrance with little attention.

XX

Matthew slipped his mess jacket back on. Shimmied his sleeve down to his wrist and re-affixed the bow tie back as best he could.

He had taken off the jacket in case Colin hurled. At least he could get a clean shirt he surmised if he needed to. He had only the one mess jacket. He and Stefan carried the half asleep Colin into the bedroom. They had walked the half block back to the shared flat as it was the easiest solution. Threw him on the bed and closed the door.

No vomit. Matthew was pleased. He moved towards the door. Stefan said, "You're not going back…?"

He turned to Matthew who was still primping in front of the hallway mirror. The flat had come pre furnished and he took advantage of its location by the door. Stefan smirked. "But then again if I had the prettiest girl in the room to return to …."

Matthew simply smiled, flashed his eyebrows, and left by the front door.

He returned as fast as he could. Not more than fifteen, twenty minutes. Would Mary have waited? That thought had not occurred to him until he was crossing the Green. He went back inside the Pavilion and glanced around the room. Almost immediately he was motioned by two people. Neither of whom were Mary.

One was the XO Colonel Bailey. Chief of Staff of the JAG School.

The other was Lavinia Swire, who upon noticing the quick hand signal of Col Bailey lifted her own had to say it can wait.

Matthew nodded to Lavinia and walked over to Colonel Bailey, smoothing his hair back down in a nervous gesture as the short military cut left him without much to muss.

"Sir." Matthew walked up to the XO. Bailey laid a hand on Matthew's shoulder and took him aside into a more quiet corner of the reception room.

A few minutes later Matthew was dismissed. They shook hands and Matthew turned and once a few steps away, released the breath he had unconsciously been withholding throughout the brief chat. He felt lightheaded. Actually light headed. And he had not had one single drink.

Looked around the room once he got his bearings. He still could not find Mary. Maybe she left? Was she angry at him? He put his hand up to his temple. What a chop and change evening his mother would have said.

Lavinia tapped him on the shoulder. He turned with a start. "Mary!" He saw who it was. "Oh…." Shook his head. Okay now …that was smooth.

"No. Sorry." Lavinia replied. Perhaps a bit too tersely. "I don't know where she is." She crinkled her brow but did not really try to look around.

She was dying to know what the Colonel wanted with Matthew but restrained that curiosity. Maybe she'd get the whole story on Saturday. "I did want to set a time for meeting up at the Morris Library. Will Colin be sober by then?" They were all partners in the Advocacy Week. "Really good job at getting that idiot out of here." Shook her head and smiled at Matthew.

"Thanks." Matthew said, without really listening. He tried to focus his attention but it was hard. His eyes kept darting around the room, trying to spot Mary.

Lavinia repeated the request to set a time. Matthew was obviously one of the smartest lawyers in this JAG group. She felt lucky, and happy that she could spend more time with him.

"Uh. About that…." He licked his lips. Swallowed. "I will be there Thursday night ... "he paused. "And we can meet again on Monday as we don't go our round until later in the week. But the week end is out." And that was flat, he thought. He didn't like disappointing Lavinia, but he really did not think missing a couple of days was going to matter.

"Oh…ok." Her words a bit flat. "Sure. I understand." She recovered to salvage something of the situation. "Some mates were talking about taking in Appomattox anyway on Saturday."

"Oh right." Matthew replied. "I'm sorry. But would you excuse me, right now." And he laid a hand briefly on her arm and with her nod, he walked away.

Mary had to be here somewhere. He walked around the room. She was nowhere. He moved outside the French doors where they spilled out onto a patio and a garden. Some trees. Benches.

He looked again.

There she was. On the bench under a large oak tree. An enormous shot of relief spread through his body. She had not left.

Her head was back and her arm outstretched along the the bench. She was beautiful.

He walked up behind the bench. She felt his presence. A tingling sensation. Pleasant. Intense.

Mary's head turns as his own head come down beside hers. He breathed into her ear. She shivers. She meets his eyes. His lips. She kisses him.

All confusion leaves him. He is centered. In her lips, in her smile, he finds himself again.

Her lips taste of the champagne. Effervescent. Delicate. She pulls on his lower lip. Opening it, her tongue darted in and out of his mouth. His hand came around. He pulled her closer and stroked the nape of her neck with his fingers. She pulled in closer so that the kiss became long, insensate. He felt weak at the knees.

He finally came up for air. "And I thought you'd be angry." She gave him another of those enigmatic Mary smiles.

"I was." She admitted, pursing her lips a bit and making room for him on the bench. "But even though he was a complete tosser, I knew you needed to help your flat mate."

"He did not help the program at all this night." Matthew admitted. He suddenly felt unease. Maybe he was also acting out of line. It was such a delicate balance between what behaviors were expected of the officers attending the school and hearing the lectures on sexual harassment and predatory behavior.

Surely Mary did not think that of him? He tried to shake the feeling.

"Well he's back home, sleeping it off." Matthew sank down on the bench beside her. "I did my duty tonight." But he edged away from her.

She sensed his worry. It must be difficult for him. She knew that. Hardly having met him, he upended all her emotions. "Are you a creature of duty?" She asked, trying to be playful but aware of the line not to be crossed. Not to make fun. The subject was serious.

"Not entirely." Matthew wondered where she was going with this.

"Are you afraid to laugh with me? To flirt with me?" She asked delicately. This needed to be made clear.

"No." He relaxed a bit. "But I… I don't know where we stand. Of course it's too early really…" He trailed off. Not really ready to ask what he needed to ask.

She changed the subject. To a safer topic.

"I came out here to get some air. It's finally cooled down a bit." And he finally leaned in closer to share his warmth with her. Put his head on her shoulder. He could stay like this forever. He held out his hand and she entwined her fingers into his.

"The Colonel called me over as soon as I returned." At her look of concern, he reassured her. "I seem to be in his favor. He simply wanted to thank me for diffusing a potentially disastrous situation." And he grinned.

She squeezed his hand. They stayed silent for a while.

Eventually, he dared. "Mary?" Matthew queried, quietly, unsure. "Can we stop dancing around this?"

"What?" Even though she knew, she needed him to articulate it.

"Us." He whispered into her ear, her hair.

"What makes you think there is an us?" Again, giving away nothing.

He wanted to put his arm around her. "Well an invitation to New York City for one thing."

She's amused. "Impudent."

He shrugged. Played along. "Perceptive."

Another pause. Longer. Mary shivered. This time in nerves. "It scares me." She hated admitting that to anyone.

"Me too." He felt calmer admitting it.

"Should we do it anyway?" They both knew what was being decided.

"Yes." He goes a bit hoarse. But firmly said.

"I will probably make you unhappy. I've been told I don't have a heart."

He shifted back towards her. "Which might be a good thing as I might break it. I don't always think about what I'm doing."

"That's truthful. I appreciate that." She looked at him. "Let's try it then." Her eyes are smoky, dark. She doesn't blink.

He took a long, deep breath, "Yes. Let's." And his kiss brushed her lips and tingled her tongue.

XX

_Trip to NYC next! Please take a few minutes and review! I need to know your thoughts! Thanks! I've not decided what they will do in NYC mind you... but the next chapter (fair warning) will probably be M rated... :o)_


	6. Chapter 6: Curiouser and Curiouser

_The end of the reception evening and the beginning of the New York trip. I hope you like it. REVIEW! Thanks! _

XX

Mary's shivering caused them to move back inside. "I knew I should have brought a cardie but with the afternoon being so hot, it's impossible to think it will cool down so in the evening." She said rubbing the goose flesh that rose on her upper arm.

"Yes. This is more like home." Matthew responded. "Even in the middle of summer it can be damp and chilly." He semi-consciously held out his hand to take hers. They walked back through the French doors. He looked around to see who was left at the reception. A few of the classmates he recognized were clustered in various corners. He probably needed to confirm a time with Lavinia to set up the mock trial rehearsal, but he put it off until tomorrow.

The general's wife waved to get Mary's attention. But before they knew it the appointed event photographer snapped their picture. She had been roaming around the room getting pictures for the JAG web site. Matthew had barely noticed her before.

The photographer walked over and asked to take another in case. Mary turned to Matthew who nodded. Matthew reached out with his fingers and adjusted her long chain necklace.

"It's a bit askew." He said his breath near her mouth. He tugged on it and straightened the chain. "That's better." His hand slid around her neck. She bent her head back against his knuckles. Strands of her hair tickled his skin.

"Thank you." She whispered. They stood and smiled as another picture was snapped. Eleanor Ashe, the brigadier general's friendly, if outspoken wife hurried over.

"You two look so natural together. " Her words made Matthew squirm again. He really needed to correct her assumption.

But he found out he did not have to. Eleanor turned to Mary. "I know. I know. You told me you just met and the shared name was a curious happenstance…" her eyes going up at that "…but let me just say again… you two are a matched pair. Sometimes accidents happen for a reason."

The two merely demurred. Matthew's head bent. Mary's face flushed.

Mrs. Ashe walked away with a telling laugh.

"Shall we go?" Mary asked.

Matthew looked around again. "Yes. I think we can safely make an escape." They left through the front doors after Matthew confirmed with Colonel Bailey that things were indeed winding down.

Mary was waiting. "My car is right over there." She pointed out onto the street. Matthew nodded, his hand up to his face.

"What?" She asked, stepping down onto the curb. Turned towards him.

"Such a nice night." Matthew looked up at the stars. They were so bright in the dark Charlottesville sky. "Thought we could walk." And he held out his hand.

"I'm still cold." And she raised an eyebrow. "And my car has heated seats."

"I have a solution to that as well." He started to unbutton the mess jacket. "It's not quite protocol to be out of uniform. But I think I'll be okay." He glanced around and pursed his lips. "I don't see anyone around."

She grinned in complicity.

Taking it off one arm at a time, he got his arm stuck in one sleeve. Mary held it out straight and he slipped out of it. "Thanks."

He placed it around her shoulders. "Looks better on you anyway." And he straightened it so that it hung evenly.

"Better?" His words so surprisingly kind, she refused to believe such people existed.

"It's very heavy." She replied, and affixed it around her neck. A surge of electricity had surged through her body as he moved closer and put the jacket around her bare shoulders. The skin, so recently cold and goose fleshed, turned flushed and warm to his touch. He caught her intake of breath.

"Are you okay?" He looked concerned. "We can take your car if you want…"

"No." Mary said, so suddenly that he turned in surprise.

"No. I'm fine." She smiled a radiant if still cryptic smile. Matthew was pleased.

She took his hand. Noticed it too was cold. She grasped it tighter and held it up to her mouth. She kissed his knuckles. "This will warm you."

He gasped. She liked his equal reaction to her own.

He took her in his arms and kissed her a deep, drowning kiss.

"You are surprising." He said. "You surprise me more and more. I don't know how to take you."

"I am who I am." Mary said, shrugging. "But even I'm not sure what that means. I keep hoping life will figure itself out. That if I do this, or I do that, that then I can say, this is what my life is supposed to be. This is supposed to be where I am."

"Like this part in New York. You really want it."

"Not necessarily this part. But I'd take anything at this point. I really need that equity card." She pointed across the street to the direction they needed to go to get to her house. "For one thing I'm on a student visa. So I need work to stay here."

"I see." He knew the twisted road of the foreigner in America. The paperwork was endless.

"I'm still on it by taking a couple of graduate course in voice and media studies." She shrugged again. "It also allows me to keep my contacts current with the University."

"That's a lot on your plate, then."

"The media stuff is on line. And the voice is with a private tutor. She's been training me for about four years."

He swallowed thickly. The idea of listening to Mary sing aroused him more than he realized. He played it cool though. "And are you any good?"

"That's a debatable point actually." She laughed at herself. "Late at night with a few in me, or in the shower I can put together a great tune."

That helped Matthew not at all…. Mary seemed not to notice, she continued "But I can't compete with the likes of Idina Menzel or Kelli O'Hara. But we'll see. Depends on the part."

"Can't you just go home?" Before he even thought it out.

She let go of his hand. "Of course not. That's just what my father wants."

"I know. Sorry. Stupid of me." His arm tentatively moved around her shoulder.

"This part is very dramatic." He recalled the impassioned speech of the younger sister to the police investigator about the missing sibling. Mary had read it to perfection.

She took a breath. "I think I'm ready. Just need to go over the script a couple more times. Refine it." She leaned closer.

"I… I won't be able to come help much I'm afraid. I have to prep for this mock trial."

"With Lavinia." Mary said, stretching out the syllables of the name. Maybe the champagne cocktails had gone to her head.

"I will need to be with her all the rest of the week."

At her barely disguised harrumph, he said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were the tiniest bit jealous." Was it too soon to be so cheeky, he wondered, but said it anyway.

"Don't flatter yourself sir." She mocked back. "I will say she has more than advocacy week on her mind, I can tell you. You must be careful not to break her heart. I think she has a crush on you."

Matthew looked astonished. "I barely know her."

"You barely know me."

"And you're saying that's something no one could accuse you of."

"Oh, I don't know." She replied, "But I don't have a heart, remember."

"You sound as if you speak only in mockery." He replied, turning suddenly thoughtful. "Do you ever take anything seriously?"

"Oh, Matthew. Pay no attention to the things I say." She guided him down the street where she lived.

"How can I be sure of anything then?"

"You can't." She said it lightly, "maybe you shouldn't take up with me at all."

"Is that a warning?" He asked.

"I don't know Matthew." She groaned and grabbed his hand and drew him closer. "Sometimes it's best to just let things happen. Your military training tells you to analyze everything. My acting tells me to go on my gut instinct."

His arms enveloped hers. "To let it go as it will."

"To take it easy."

He kissed her. "I'm up for that."

She let go just long enough to open the door. They walked into the foyer. "I really probably should be going." But he didn't release her arm from where it wrapped around his body.

"A few more minutes, yes?" And Mary guided him to the living room, placing his mess kit jacket on a chair. Her arms bare once more, he guided his fingers along her forearm. He tugged at the thin strap holding the dress in place. It slipped down her shoulder. His lips came down and he kissed her skin along the clavicle and bone until he felt her shiver.

"You are extraordinarily beautiful." He said, his lips moving now against the nape of her neck and into her hair.

She moved him back to where she could see those astonishly blue eyes. They looked at each other, unblinking and fully aware. They fell back against the sofa. His body fell first and she came down parallel to him. Her legs draped along his right side. He gathered her more comfortably, pushing her bottom up against his hips. The kissing, breathless and hard, enveloped them. His arms tightened around her waist.

She could not get close enough. They fed each other's space.

Letting go, Matthew saw that Mary's lips were red and full from where he had been tugging at her lower lip. Her cheeks flushed. Her eyes dilated. His must be the mirror image.

They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms, his chin lightly placed on her shoulder blade as he caressed her skin with his stubble.

Until it really was time for him to go. He stood up and fetched his jacket.

"Until Friday then." Matthew said, with quite an effort to get out the door. "Until New York."

"Until New York." Mary replied.

XX

Mary printed out the two boarding passes. At least one thing accomplished. The morning had been hectic. At least this one thing had gone right. Matthew was to meet her at the house and they would drive her car to long term parking.

Calls had taken up more time than she had wished.

Rosamund being the main culprit of compromising Mary's morning. She had skyped to catch up, knowing that Mary was leaving for New York.

Mary had let slip she would not be going alone. She groaned faintly as she made the mistake. "We're taking the 7pm flight." She had meant to just inform her aunt of the itinerary.

"We?" Rosamund picked up immediately. "I thought you were going alone?"

"Damn." Mary cursed herself silently. "Umm…yes a …friend." Lame Lame, Lame.

"Anyone I know?" She could tell when Mary was prevaricating.

"I'll send a picture." Mary gave in. Rosamund was going to wheedle this out of her so she may as well cough it up. Matthew had sent the picture from the reception. She forwarded it to Rosamund's phone.

"Oh my. Mary. Curiouser and curiouser." Her tone was unmistakable. "He's just lovely. And an officer. Do you know the family well?"

"And so it begins…" Mary thought. Rosamund was a dear friend as much as an aunt. An ally in Mary's desire to get her education in America and a rock when it came to tough decisions.

But she was a snob.

Although one inclined to moderate her views if the man was good looking. Rich and good looking would be preferable. But one couldn't always have exactly what one wanted all the time, as she pointed out to Mary. There were, as she put it, "make do" men, you know. Until the perfect specimen comes along."

When Mary scoffed at such conceits, Rosamund said spikily, "I'm looking out for your best interests. You know as much as me you'd never be happy in some country cottage. You'd be giving your life away. Your career."

"How do you even know that? This is the 21st century after all. Women can make their own decisions if you've not noticed."

"Yes that's all well and good to say that now. But mark me, marry the wrong kind of man, the kind with no money, and he'll pull you down to his level, no matter. You're better off by far having an affair with such a man while married to a more sensible match."

"Rosamund really!" Mary's voice sneered.

"You'll see." That was where the conversation had ended for the first time. They had variations of the same conversation over the years of Mary's stay in Charlottesville. Especially as she dated men Rosamund would disapprove of. She had liked Drew. He was of the right sort. Mary pointed out that he had cheated on her with another intern at the hospital. Rosamund dismissed it as mere wandering. And advised her to do the same.

"So this one." Rosamund said, the morning Mary was to leave for New York. "How did I not know about this?" As if he was an object rather than a human being. Mary was always silently amused at her aunt's penchants.

"We just met actually. Look Rosamund, I've got a lot to do. I'll explain it all later." And she clicked off the skype connection before Rosamund could object.

She had already had a similar conversation earlier that day and she was tired of explaining. Especially since much of her relationship with Matthew was still up in the air.

She had been running ragged. She had her music lesson that morning and was now packing for the week end.

Just then her close friend from university Anna Smith texted. Knowing Mary was to be in in New York she wanted to know if Mary could participate in a charity show they were putting on that same evening.

The "they" being Anna's (and Mary's by proxy) friends who put together shows for nursing homes and schools. Her daytime job was as a high school drama coach and her mother directed a retirement community so Anna was always pushing her friends to "you know try out new acts and stuff." And why not do it in front of an audience.

Mary realized this trip was becoming a lot more complicated.

She gave a quick call to Anna. "I don't know Anna. I 'm …I'm going to be with someone."

"Oh. Peter? That's great. Everyone loved you guys last year…" Anna replied.

"No." Mary rejoined quickly. God that will need explanation. "Um. Someone else."

"I see." Anna realized her goof and tried to recover. "We really need to get together more often, you know!"

The two clicked off with Mary promising to see what she could do. They did have the evening free. Maybe she could help out.

The next hours were free for her to finish up making sure the cat would be seen by her neighbor as usual and that her bags were all ready, including the script that she wanted to peruse again on the plane.

Matthew pulled up right on time. His class ended early on that Friday and he picked up his overnight bag and came over.

"Ready?" He asked.

"More than…" She said. At his confused look she said, "I'll explain later." He smiled and got in her car. They arrived at the airport, went through all the TSA requirements and waited for their call. The flight was on time.

They got their seats on the small jet, cramped as those types usually were. Matthew bumped his bag into Mary's head as he tried to stuff it into the upper compartment.

"Damn." He looked down at her. She tried not to let on as painful as it was. "It's okay. Just sit down Matthew." His hovering in the aisle bothered her sensibilities.

"I am. I am. Just wanted to see that everything was stowed away."

"We're not going to Alaska Matthew. It's just an hour flight." Her voice growing more irritated. "Sit down."

"Got it." And he sat down.

Matthew couldn't figure out what had got to Mary. Was she having second thoughts about his coming along? His week had been intense and they had not really spoken since the night of the reception. He had messaged her a couple of times and sent the pictures along. The rest of the time had been in prep for Advocacy week. Their mock trial, in which they were to alternate between prosecution and defense, involved a sexual harassment case not unlike that already unfortunately running rampant through the Army as well as the on campus incident of several months previous. The he said/she said testimony, the non-collaborating witnesses, the confusion in a haze of alcohol and memory, and the lack of sufficient evidence were all issues they tackled.

It had frankly put him once again on edge.

He had wanted to spend the week end relaxing. Preferably with a few drinks in him. But already he was second guessing himself.

She had told him it was her rule to have no one committed relationship at this time in her life. She had made this clear to him on more than one occasion. He knew. He felt at odds with it. But here he was.

He was willing to put his heart in danger. Even as a summer romance it felt dangerous. Exciting. The reason he was sitting in this seat.

Maybe what he had thought their conversation at the reception about this week end was about, was not at all her perception. Maybe she did just want him as a friend. Someone to read the lines with. But then he recalled their time on her sofa after the reception. Her warm, throbbing, full lips. Her hands wanting to tug his shirt off but keeping them at bay.

No. He was not wrong. They were just jumpy.

He had paid Mary for his half of the flight. She had said it was not necessary, but he insisted. His money, however, was now in a penny pinching mode. And he knew this hotel would not be cheap.  
>He only had to look at Mary to know that. She was down to earth in some ways. But her casual elegance, even in a tee shirt, jeans, and boots denoted an ease with money that he believed he would never attain.<p>

That was the other reason he was on edge. The lingering belief, despite all his knowledge that such things no longer mattered, he knew they did. She was not of his class. Their shared long past history proved that.

But maybe one countered the other. He didn't have to worry beyond the summer because a summer romance was all she wanted. So take her advice, dammit man. Relax and go with it. At that thought Matthew sank back into the uncomfortable airline seat even as the attendant was reminding him that the cushion he now rested on would also be used as a flotation device in case of an emergency water landing.

Relax!

He turned to Mary who had pulled out her script. "Ready?"

"Yes I think so." She put the script on her lap. They had taken off and the attendant was going around with the small drink and a cracker tray.

"Matthew." Mary said, turning so she could get a better look at him. "I had a call from a friend earlier today. Anna. She's a teacher but I know her from college. She wants me to participate in a charity thing."

At his blank face, she said, "Tonight."

"Oh." His face despite his best effort fell.

"It's at an assisted living facility for seniors and people who need rehab for injuries. Her mother is a nurse supervisor there. She runs these programs. When I'm in town, I've helped out. It's fun and I've got to know a lot of her friends."

He nodded, recovered. Would it take all evening though?

"Later we usually go to a bar or someone's apartment to relax."

Well he approved of that part at least.

"So…. " He started in.

"Well the thing is…" Mary hesitated, then plunged in, "I need your help."

He sat up and decided to listen closer. The roar of the engines had been drowning out some of her words.

"The song I usually do…and I don't really have time to think of another one… requires two people." Mary leaned in as she realized he was having trouble hearing her.

"Ok." He nodded. "But I don't really have much singing talent." He grinned.

"It's fine. I can adapt it so that you just sit in a chair with a big flower on your lapel" At his furrowed brow she said, "It will make sense once we get there, trust me. I'll sing around you."

He chortled. "I think I can handle that." Not exactly what he had envisioned, but it actually sounded quite fun.

"I'll explain more when we get there." Mary turned back and put her head on the back rest. They were already coming in for a landing at LaGuardia so Matthew busied himself with the seat belt.

Once out of the cab with overnight bags around their shoulders, each checked to make sure no mobiles were left on the seat.

Matthew had no idea where he was. The trip from the airport was conjunctively fast and slow. The traffic was light it seemed until it was full on log jammed. But the slowdown had given him time to take in the famous sky line as they drove down into the heart of midtown Manhattan.

The Hotel Crosby was just what Matthew expected. Boutique. Expensive. And quirky. Just like Mary in many ways. The lobby was brightly lit with hardwood floors and funky artwork. They checked in under Mary's name. The room, spacious and gorgeous indeed had a full deluxe king size bed. The very size of which Matthew had never seen. The design of the room was modern, clean lines and functional space. He liked it. The view was ok. That was a bit of a disappointment. But the counter was stocked with food and drinks with what seemed to him exorbitant prices.

He walked around, finally shoving his bag on a chair. Turned to see Mary slip into the bathroom to check herself in the mirror. He took the opportunity to poke his head in. That was also modern, spacious, and functional. Two sinks and the largest shower with spigots and handles and water valves all around the glassed in space. White robes adorned hooks. Two of them.

His mind raced with possibilities that he knew he'd never share with Mary. At least until she shared them first with him.

Matthew escaped back into the larger room. He sat down in one of the arm chairs.

Mary came out a few minutes later. "We need to be at the center in about half an hour for costumes and such. …so…" But he held his and out and she came and sat down on his lap.

"Thank you for doing this. I know it's not what you may have wanted." And she slid her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm here. I'm with you. I'm out of class for the next couple of days." He smiled. "I'm a contented man." And she kissed him lightly.

"We'd better get going then."

XX

The party was loud and in full blast by the time Mary and Matthew arrived at the Village apartment of a friend of Anna's. They had been among the last to leave the center as Anna introduced Matthew to her mother and some friends that had lingered after the show.

Matthew's role, it turned out, had consisted of sitting in a chair with a big yellow tulip on his lapel. He had a white shirt and coat on and a cane in his hand. His big job, and he did sweat it, was that at the right moment he had to toss it to Mary at just the right angle and timing so that she caught it and went on with the song. It was a vaudeville tune that he had frankly never heard of. But she looked adorable in the corseted costume of an old time singer with her hair down and curled and a big red rose in her hand as a prop.

Mary had decided to skip the introduction in which both were supposed to sing, and get right to the heart of the song. She had gone over it just once with Matthew but he understood his role readily. She was pleased. When the time came, they moved onto the makeshift stage, he sat down and she took her pose with the gigantic faux cloth flower outstretched towards him.

She started singing. He waited for the cue.

"_When you caressed me… what a blessing no one knows_." She danced around him, touching and teasing.

The grin on his face was infectious. He had no idea that being on stage could be this much fun.

She continued with the last refrain of the tune, "_Your lips were sweeter than julep when you wore a tulip and I wore a big red rose._" And then he had to toss the cane. He did. And she caught it. She stepped lightly around his chair and ended up on his lap, singing the last of the song "_When you wore a tulip and I wore a big red rose._" And she kissed him and winked at the audience.

The applause was thunderous. At least to Matthew's untrained ears. Or maybe it was just his own ears were ringing as he seemed dazed by Mary's talent and her unexpected peck on the lips. That had not been in the quick rehearsal they had done.

They scurried off the stage. Anna met them. "That was great. Thanks Matthew for standing in like that at the last minute."

He was sweating from his limited exertions and the stage lights. The AC also seemed on the wonk at the living center.

"You looked like a pro." She assuaged. "Of course when Mary and Peter did it last year, they brought the house down with that tap routine at the end, but this was great in its own way." And she moved on to talk to the next act.

Mary had not the chance to check Anna's comments before they were out of her friend's mouth. And she was gone leaving Mary to pick up that conversation.

Matthew looked just the tiniest bit crushed. "Peter?" He asked.

Mary closed her eyes. "An old friend." At the evasion, Matthew merely murmured. He knew better already. He waited.

She corrected herself. "My boyfriend of last year. He moved to California several months ago to take up a job at a TV studio. He's been quite successful." She tried to keep it light. It had, in actuality, devastated her at the time. That he would leave and be so successful without her. That he had never called in the meantime to offer her a role or give her name to a producer or two. They had left it at see what happens. Only nothing had happened.

She let it go. "Old news Matthew." And he accepted it. He was too happy to do otherwise.

They had then moved on to the party. The cramped space meant that it had spilled out onto the fire escapes and into the hallway. Mary said they wouldn't have to stay long, but she wanted to make contact with someone there who had earlier in the evening had said something about a potential commercial. It was just the thing she needed for that equity card. The guy had not yet arrived so they cooled their heels with some vodka tonics and munchies. Mary introduced him around. She already noticed several of her female friends eyeing him up and down. He was once again in a tee shirt and jeans. This time the jeans were dark and the white tee shirt worn with a light leather jacket. He did look good.

"So Mary, who's your friend?" Mabel scurried over as soon as they arrived. Mary always brought the best looking guys to these gigs. And this one was no exception.

After introductions Mabel actually edged Mary out, walking Matthew around before he knew it to her other friends. Mary rolled her eyes and moved on herself. He was a big boy. Take care of yourself, she thought.

Matthew's radar for potential danger situations was acute. He had already had a few drinks. His buzz was cool but under control. But the music was loud. And the situation was getting a bit too out of hand. The two women he chatted with were obviously intoxicated. Just being here put him in danger of violating some of the JAG rules on sexual conduct.

He eased himself out of the grasp of Mabel who had somehow managed to put her hand around his waist. Inside his jacket. "I think I'll go look for Mary." He said, trying to find a way to extract himself.

"She's in the kitchen I think. But what's the rush?" And Mabel grabbed his hand and took him out on the fire escape. "It's too stuffy in there, right?" And he nodded.

But this was much worse, he soon realized. For outside he noticed another group on the second landing of the fire escape smoking without a doubt marijuana joints.

He had to leave. And now. That was a clear violation. He could not be anywhere near any type of illegal substance. He had no idea if any laws had been passed in New York for legal toking, but he didn't intend to inquire.

Instead he turned and sought out Mary. She was more frustrated than ever. Michael had not shown up yet. This job was too important. She had to stay.

Matthew had to go.

She nodded as he explained. "I understand Matthew. Get out of here." And they walked down onto the street. She hailed a cab for him.

"I've got to stay for a bit. But I'll meet you back at the hotel."

Matthew fumbled around in his pocket. Everyone at the SHARP lecture had been given this little booklet on sexual assault prevention. Contained within was a little white object. It was a whistle. Matthew had shoved the little cardboard container in the jacket pocket and had forgotten about it until now.

He handed Mary the whistle. She took it. "I can take care of myself Matthew you know."

"Just take it. For my peace of mind. And blow it as loud as you can if …if…anything happens." He hated leaving her. This was not at all how he wanted the evening to end. The sirens at the end of the street were not helping matters. So much tension in the city lately.

"I will." And she kissed his cheek. It really was a sweet gesture of caring. "Don't wait up for me. You look done in."

Even though she hoped he would.

XX

Matthew had tried to stay awake. But with the TV droning some late night infomercial and the drinks catching up to him, he found himself drifting.

Mary returned around 1am. She had secured what she needed. Determined that if she was to miss out on any time with Matthew, it was to be worth the effort, she got the gig for the following Saturday afternoon. Another actress had too many commitments and they needed someone for the department store commercial at the last minute. Would Mary be available? She said she would be there right after the audition at the Village playhouse.

Another blow to their week end. But it could not be helped.

Mary moved around the room, trying not to disturb the sleeping Matthew. He had taken off the jacket and tee shirt. She could see that he slept without any night shirt.

His toned body, just a hint of which slipped out from the sheets was silhouetted against the light that filtered in from the open window blinds. The city's lights cut the room with shafts of light and dark. It seemed made for love making.

Finally finished getting ready for bed, teeth brushed, shower taken, she felt better. Her own nightwear, a sleep shirt and yoga pants, were donned. She slipped between the sheets already rumpled by Matthew.

Her actions, or the sudden coolness of the air followed by the enveloping warmth of her body, woke Matthew.

"You're back." He said, still garbled by sleep. He blinked. "I tried to stay up but I just put my head down for a few minutes…"

"It's fine." And it was. His arm perhaps emboldened by his sleep induced state, slipped around her waist, and drew her closer to him. They spooned together. He talked into her ear.

"Did you find the person you wanted?" His breath hot and sticky and wonderfully ticklish. She moved even closer.

He groaned as the arousal suddenly shot through his body. She said, "Yes. It's all good. We'll talk more in the morning about it."

Matthew's hand had slipped up to touch her erect nipples. And just as sudden moved back down. She giggled at his obvious desire and his gentlemanly discomfit.

"Your hand was perfectly fine where it was." She teased. And moved the hand back to where it could cup her left breast. He groaned again into the night air. Massaged and fingered the nipples expertly, Matthew finally elicited a moan of delight from Mary as well.

But sleep won out for the time being. The day's activities, the night's surprising events had taken its toll.

They slept, bodies hugging each other and limbs entangled.

The night, however, as it will turn out, was still young.

XX

_HEHEHEHE…. Tune in next chapter… New York will be full of surprises._


	7. Chapter 7: That Night in New York City

XX

"You're back." He said, still garbled by sleep. He blinked. "I tried to stay up but I just put my head down for a few minutes…"

"It's fine." And it was. His arm perhaps emboldened by his sleep induced state, slipped around her waist, and drew her closer to him. They spooned together. He talked into her ear.

"Did you find the person you wanted?" His breath hot and sticky and wonderfully ticklish. She moved even closer.

He groaned as the arousal suddenly shot through his body. She said, "Yes. It's all good. We'll talk more in the morning about it."

Matthew's hand had slipped up to touch her erect nipples. And just as sudden moved back down. She giggled at his obvious desire and his gentlemanly discomfit.

"Your hand was perfectly fine where it was." She teased. And moved the hand back to where it could cup her left breast. He groaned again into the night air. Massaged and fingered the nipples expertly, Matthew finally elicited a moan of delight from Mary as well.

But sleep won out for the time being. The day's activities, the night's surprising events had taken its toll.

They slept, bodies hugging each other and limbs entangled.

XX  
>Matthew awoke first. Training, he groggily groaned to himself. That damned internal clock waking him up at 5am. He squinted and blinked.<p>

Where was he? The sun came in at a different angle than he was used to. And the bed was different.

Larger. Cosier.

And someone else was in it.

With him.

He smiled.

Mary. Right. He was in New York. With Mary. He snuggled under the cover again. Felt her against him. His arm around her waist. Her hip. She was asleep.

He lifted his elbow up against the pillow. He dared to touch her more boldly. Fingers along the curve of her waist. The perfect line of beauty.

She remained asleep. Unstirring, even at his ministrations.

How could she? He laughed silently to himself. Arrogant bastard she would have called him.

He laid back down on the pillow.

He would not get back to sleep. So he might as well get his workout out of the way. He never gave himself a day off from some kind of physical exertion. For he knew as soon as he did, he'd be likely to give himself more days off. He had always been of the' if it starts to hurt then quit' school. The army had drilled that out of him. At least temporarily.

So he quietly got out of bed. She still didn't stir.

Well, he's learned something already about Mary. She sleeps the sleep of the dead. Good to know.

He threw his shirt on along with the army sweatpants he bought while in Charlottesville. Quietly clicked the knob on the hotel door and left. He inquired at the desk about gym facilities. The clerk said that the hotel had a small work out facility but that guests had a free pass to the larger gym around the block. So Matthew went there. He ran his PT two miles on the inside track and completed the full exercise regimen.

Remembering the luxury shower at the hotel, he decided not to shower at the gym. He opened the door to the hotel room. Surprised to find it was still in semi darkness despite it being about an hour later. Peeking around the corner of the suite, he saw that Mary was still asleep. Her head was covered by the duvet.

He crept away. He closed the bathroom door behind him and after disrobing, gingerly began to turn on the various knobs and spigots in the shower. Four body massaging jets came on from different directions. Two pulsating overhead shower sprays and a steam mist spray also turned on.

Matthew stepped in and closed the clear glass shower door. This is luxury on a scale he could get used to. The warmth of the steam teased his sensations.

The room shrouded into white. He could barely see to find the soap and shampoo. His hands fumbled along the shelving unit until he grabbed the bottle.

So absorbed by his ablutions and the white noise of the shower, he heard nothing. He saw nothing.

A sudden whoosh of air and a shot of cold surprised him. He turned in the shower but still was white blind by the steam. So her fingers, tickling and pressing his flesh creeping along his midrise and continuing up his torso, were the first indicators that he no longer showered alone.

She had come up behind him. Her arms encircling. Her hands roaming freely. He became aroused immediately. A fired up feeling that sent shock waves through his body.

Mary's ear came next to his. "Good morning. I hope you don't me joining you."

Oh Matthew thought as her fingers roamed ever closer to his groin, I don't mind at all.

XX

Mary felt bold. Waking up in that luxurious bed but without Matthew was a bummer. It was bad enough that they had both fallen asleep the previous night. Now that she had her full night's sleep and more, she wanted to put her arm out and feel him next to her.

And he wasn't there. The bed was empty. Cold on his side. He had left a while ago. Every fiber of her body wanted him there. It had been completely impulsive on her part to invite him to New York. To share her bed with him. She had, if completely truthful with herself, wanted him since the moment she set eyes on him at the pub.

She was not completely governed by sexual needs of course. As a matter of fact she prided herself on being a lot smarter than that. She had rules. She slept with men sparingly. Drew had wanted to sleep with her. She had allowed him a few liberties but she resisted anything more. After Peter had left her, she wanted to take some time before getting totally involved with another man. She had broken those selfsame rules with Peter. Even more than Rich, Peter was everything Mary had wanted in a man. Smart, attractive, unbowed by her own strength of character and resolve, they had been a good couple. And then he had left for California.

It still hurt. Almost a year later and it still found a way to hurt her.

Drew was Rosamund's idea. They had met at a mutual friend of Rosamund's party. They were of the same social set as Rosamund's hedge fund operator husband Duke Painswick. The kind of people Mary had been around her entire life. Not the old aristocracy to be sure, but the nouveau riche. The ones the old aristocratic family's like Mary's now palled around with, at least when they had to, in order to survive in this new world of the 21st century. The kind of people that Robert Crawley wanted his daughter to associate with in America. The closest the former colony came to 'their kind of people.'

The kind she had tried to escape. But found she could not. She even changed her name but it followed her. Drew found out. He teased her about it. Calling her my lady when she refused his advances and found solace in an intern at the hospital.

And then she spied Matthew running out of the rain and into the same pub she was about to enter.

Matthew was dangerous. She knew it as soon as she started talking to him. English. Educated. Able to banter with her while not feeling his manhood suffer. Or to demand that he always win. Drew practically pouted and whinged every time Mary bested him in an argument. Or simply got angrier. Or condescended to acknowledge her victory but only to annoy her further.

Matthew seemed to balance her instead. Where two become one. She had never met anyone like him.

That was dangerous. She should stop now. Pull back. Acknowledge that this has no place in her life right now. That they would end up only hurting each other in the end.

But feeling along the soft cotton sheets for his presence, Mary felt nothing but the ache of desire. She pushed aside all other thoughts, and went to find Matthew.

Hearing the water in the shower, she entered the bathroom. Realized he would see nothing in that haze of steam, she impulsively undressed and opened the glass door. She felt his presence and touched his body. He jolted upright. She said, "Good morning. I hope you don't mind me joining you." Her arms encircled his tighter and then started to roam up and down his finely chiseled torso. Such shallowness she chided herself. But so God damned enjoyable!

When her fingers lowered themselves onto his groin, Mary felt his arousal. His breath was coming in shallow now. Short and quickened, he could barely take air.

Mary had taken him completely by surprise. Not that he hadn't thought about having sex with her. Not that the thought was ever far from his mind the entire week end. But he never felt the time was right. Had feared making the first move. Had wanted her desperately, but maintained a distance until he could sense she was just as eager as he.

This was that moment. He felt the massaging jets against his abdomen. The pulsating sensations only heightened his aroused state. The overhead shower head made the floor slippery. He turned with some awareness that he could slide towards her or end up on his rear end.

He maintained his balance by reaching out and grabbing her arms for balance. As he turned, his head dipped down as hers came up. They kissed. Their lips slipping and sliding. Their tongues grabbing and pulling. Their teeth gnashing and grating. The kiss was hard. The kiss was deep. She pushed her tongue deep into his mouth, running it all along his top palate and almost dipping down his throat.

She wanted to own his mouth.

Matthew's body backed her up against one of the walls where the jets still shot out bursts of steam. Just to the right of the opening was the tile wall. She came to rest against it with a grunt. His arms encircled and protected her. His knees opened up her thighs and he pushed his groin against her so that her entire body felt his weight. She could barely think straight as he began to rub his enlarged member against her opening. She pushed closer to him.

Matthew's roused state had stopped the running admonitions in his head. He had impulsively pushed her against the wall. His need drove him to open her thighs. His motivations, driven by the lust he felt as she pushed her body against his, was to mutually stimulate her. To drive her as mad as he now felt. She wanted him to continue. He bent down, in the murky steam, to touch her breasts with his lips. With his tongue. To finish the ministrations he had started the night before. He took each in turn, cupping them with his lips, stimulating them with licks and light bites until they were erect and upright. Mary's breath now came out in short bated gasps and moans.

He sought out her eyes. In the steam filled shower, it was difficult to make eye contact. But he wanted to see her eyes. He moved back up towards her face. Came close to her mouth. To her nose. Until they could see each other clearly.

"Mary." His voice, barely above a whisper, hoarse from his exertions and his own panting desire. "I want … I want to…" He needed her say-so. Her own head, spinning with the forceful way he took her breasts into his lips, sucking and biting them so intensely arousing that she nothing else but it to go on forever. She found his eyes. She heard his hesitation. She knew her answer.

Mary pushed his body closer to hers. She fit her thighs against his groin. Tumescent, engorged she felt his shaft again with her fingers. She tugged and pulled until he could have no other thought but simple and total gratification.

He would not let her satisfy him alone. Despite never wanting her to let go, he pulled away long enough to shimmy his body against hers and down to her inner thighs. His face moved in between. His lips touched and pulled. She fell back limp against the wall of the shower. Her moment of peak was near. She could feel it. It was overpowering her. She bucked and pushed down harder on his face as he reached with his tongue to deepen her pleasure.

The moan that elicited from her body upon climax was deep and guttural. Her frame shook and she felt suddenly weak at the knees. She collapsed into Matthew's arms. He grabbed and supported her. The crest of her orgasm sent him reeling as well but he managed to move to brace her with his own body so that she didn't slip on the ceramic floor of the shower.

Mary's eyes flicked open as the wave first subsided. She saw his face, wet and wild haired, smiling. His grin was both bold and cheeky. "I was supposed to catch you by surprise." She said finally. "I wasn't quite ready for that."

Matthew's mouth quirked at the corners. His lips pursed once again into a sly grin. "I aim to please."

XX

Mary said she wanted to stay in the shower a few more minutes. To regain her senses for one thing. Matthew got out and started to dry off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went out into the main suite room. The steam followed him out as he opened the door. The cutting chill of the air conditioner made him shiver.

He sat down on the bed. Recovering himself, he never felt more alive. More happy. That was one of the most satisfying sexual encounters he had ever had. He was wiping his arms and shoulders with another towel when Mary came out with her own towel wrapped around her torso. Matthew stood up to go stand next to her. He had to be in her proximity. He had to be near her. Her hair was wet but not dripping. She had dried it a bit with the towel before coming out. It clung to her cheek, to her forehead. He pushed it out of the way. Kissed her again.

Mary loved watching him get up from the bed. The towel had fallen just a bit down on his hips. The curvature of his lower abdomen was enticing. Especially now that she could see all of him. The steam in the shower had hidden most of his body. Now she greedily took it all in. His chest had just the right amount of hair she noticed. That was a plus. As was the muscled toned abdomen and waist line. She took his kiss into her mouth. Let her own hands slip down and pull the towel away from his body. He gasped but it only made his kisses deeper and more forceful upon her lips. His tongue pushed in and her own lips moved around and around it licking and sucking on his tongue, arousing him once again until she could feel him against her thighs.

They moved to the bed. She removed her towel and he laid down and she stayed atop him. She rubbed her breasts all along his abdomen. His mouth was dry now. Dry from the gasping breaths and deep moans. He needed gratification. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out.

He moved her closer to his face. His hands all over her rear end. He pushed her up. She straddled him. "I … I" he started in… "I have some condoms in my bag." He swallowed. She realized the smartness of that sentence and grabbed it from the end of the bed. "Which zipper?" The bag had at least four separate compartments. He laughed and said, "uh… the left one I think." And she found the package.

Mary's hands ministered some pleasure to bring him to stimulation again, and straddled him once more. His hands had been roaming up and down her body, touching breasts, waist, hips, and buttocks. He pushed up and entered her and Mary's body came down onto his so that he took all of her within him. She bucked and thrust harder and deeper. He pulled her in closer and closer as his own arousal came hard and fast. He flexed and rested and pushed up faster and faster. His hands were firmly on her rear now as he needed her to be fully within him. Deep thrusts and pull backs. He groaned and jolted upright as the climax came. The peak of his orgasm shuddered his body. He pulled her down hard until he was actually afraid he bruised her. But the stimulation overwhelmed him and he did not know what he was doing.

"Damn, damn." The words came unknowing from his lips. "Oh oh fuck." And he eased up his grip on her buttocks as the waves of pleasure subsided. His mouth was dry again. His cheeks flushed.

Mary's head and torso came to rest upon his own. She could feel the upheavals of breath as he panted beneath her. His arms encircled her back. Her beautiful back as he felt her spine and rubbed each ridge.

Neither wanted to move. Neither wanted to speak.

Mary finally slid off his chest. She waited wordlessly as he removed himself to the bathroom to clean up. Returning she did the same. Finally each, feeling aroused and refreshed, returned to the bed. Still naked they explored and touched and kissed. This morning was too precious to let any time slip away without filling it up with their mutual desire.

It was only when they had napped again, with Matthew' head on Mary's chest feeling heavy and perfect, that time finally played it's cruel hand.

Mary's internal clock kicked in. She pushed on Matthew's groggy skull. "What time is it? I can't see the clock." Matthew growled a bit but pushed up and turned to get his mobile. "Um… 11:30?" Was that what she wanted to hear? He tried to remember when her audition was supposed to be. But it wasn't coming to him.

"Good God." Mary's answer was in her curse. "Shit. I have to be at that village theater by 1:30. And I'm starving." She pushed him off her completely. He moaned piteously in mock outrage.

"Come on mister." She said, finally awake and ready to go. She pushed on her panties, bra and jeans. "We've got a part to get." And he grinned and followed suit. They got dressed and moved towards the door.

"Oh" Matthew said, "one last thing before we go and you take the first step to fame and fortune." And he stopped her in her tracks with another long, deep kiss. "Good luck."

Mary thought briefly of ditching the entire audition and ripping his clothes off right then and there, but did nothing of the sort. He was right. This was her future. This was her big chance. And feeling confident and energized through their morning's exertions she felt she could conquer the world.

XX  
><em> Hope you liked that. Reviews of course are always welcome. This road is going to get bumpy and problematic…. But a bit of romance goes a long way! (any similarity of my story to certain movie images is completely by design…:: lol:<em>


	8. Chapter 8: It Will All Work Out, Right?

XX

They left the hotel room, laughing and arm in arm. Immediately upon hitting the outside pavement Mary hailed a cab. She had insisted on the way down the elevator that they had to eat at the Shake Shack at Madison Square Park.

"It's a New York thing. " She tugged on his arm as she pulled him into the taxi. "You'll understand."

What Matthew also understood was that Mary would, he concluded, always rather call Uber or hail a cab rather than walk anywhere. "Too slow" she would say with a sly grin. "New York is all about getting where you want to go as fast as you can to get there."

He would rather have walked. A long, slow stroll, fingers entwined or maybe a hand slipped around her waist. But instead he was zipped into a cab and within seven minutes they were at the Park.

Then he had thought maybe a long amble over to the burger stand. But instead Mary cut across the Park and smirked approvingly. "Good. Not too many people. I think we just beat the lunch crowd." And snuck around a couple of dawdlers to get a bit ahead in the line.

Matthew stood where he was.

"Matthew." She insisted in a gentle hiss, gesturing him to stand by her.

He looked apologetically at the confused tourists who were in Mary's way. She rolled her eyes at him. "Everything moves at a faster pace here." Disbelief across her face.

Matthew eased around the tourists. "I'm afraid I'm not very good at it." He said

"You'll have to learn to keep up." She said, angling her eyes in his direction.

"Well please don't spread the word of my incompetence, then." And he took his place beside her.

"It becomes an instinct. And a thrill when you succeed."

He teased, "So which is worse, the perverse pleasure you take when you score a place in line, or the shame when you do not?"

She grinned. "Now you're getting it." He nodded, not convinced however.

They eventually made their way to the front of the line and ordered a couple baskets of burgers and fries. Mary looked on, amused as Matthew took what was perceived by everyone but himself an inordinately long time perusing the large board of shake options.

"Matthew, I think people just want to order." She encouraged him to push along.

He looked over at her as if determined to make a point. He leaned unhurriedly on the counter and asked the cashier "And what would you suggest."

The cashier looked up from the register, irritated. Instead of her usual curt response, she was caught off guard by his accent, and those deep blue eyes. Her annoyance melted and instead she suggested that a salted caramel would be perfect.

He nodded most affably. "A salted caramel shake it is then." And paid for their food.

He grabbed their baskets and turned to see Mary aside him, astonished at his bravado. "What?" He replied, grabbing a fry from her basket. "My mother taught me that you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."

Lesson learned, Mary silently concluded. Don't underestimate this man's charms. Or his competitive streak.

Mary guided him to a shaded table. She had chosen water and sipped it while flicking the ankle high boots that Matthew had admired upon first seeing them at the Charlottesville pub.

He believed she did that on purpose. And he approved.

"You are going to love this." She tucked into the burger. "Oh…but …" as if she suddenly thought of something. "You've not gone to the one in London have you?"

"No." Matthew admitted. Should he have? He didn't even know they existed.

"Good. You have to experience this one in the park first." Triumphant that she had introduced him to a true New York tradition.

He smiled. She belonged here for sure. She was in her element. It all made her, if that could happen, actually more intoxicating to him.

And the burger was really good.

He slurped the last bit of the shake. "So what now?" He squinted and could just see the tip of the Flatiron building. There was so much to see.

"I've got to be at the Player's Theater in about an hour." She checked her mobile. "I'll take a cab."

"You… You'll take a cab?" He looked up from his cup. Frowned.

"We're not hitched at the waist Matthew." She said looking amused. "I can do this myself."

Mary pulled out the script pages from her shoulder bag. Immediately she seemed detached, Matthew's thoughts of earlier turned more reflective. In her element for sure. This was her space. Her arena. She did not need him.

Was that a good thing? Of course it was, his inner monologue continued. She's a fighter. She's going to kill that audition.

"You'll be great, you know." He suddenly said, looking at her. "But after I thought we could get dinner reservations…" Maybe that's what he'd do while she was at the audition. Call around and see where they could find a cosy spot for two.

"Oh God. Right… Oh Matthew." Her hair fluttered in the wind. She used her fingers to brush the strands away.

Matthew was not listening to her vacillation. Instead the brushing sent Matthew a sea. He remembered those fingers sliding down his back. Pulling him closer to her.

"Oh Mary." He mused silent to himself. "You have no idea what you do to me."

She looked over at his soft intake of breath. At his face. That look was unmistakable. He was in love with her. She had a sudden intuition of that certainty.

What had she done? That was not supposed to happen. And now she had to break the unhappy news.

"I've got a job later this afternoon. I meant to tell you but… well… things happened…" At this admission, she unexpectedly blushed.

So he had gotten to her. He was pleased. At least a bit. But also confused.

"I told you last night about the job." She tried to ease the blow.

He nodded. Vaguely aware, despite the three or four vodkas, that she needed to see someone. "Yes. But I didn't' know…" His face took on a look of astonishment as he absorbed what she was saying.

She cut to the quick. "It's tonight Matthew. Can't be helped. A commercial. Another girl had to pull out. A friend of a friend was at the party. They called and Michael agreed to take me."

He stared. Suddenly more than aware of that chain of events. "What?"

She wiped a bit of mustard from the corner of her mouth. He desperately wanted to taste it on her lips.

But he didn't.

"I know it ruins your plans for today. But it can't be helped."

"My plans?" He couldn't believe she was putting all their plans on him. He became irrationally petulant. "I thought the point of us being here was to be together. I thought we would spend the day together!?" His voice raised in pitch as his disappointment got the better of him. He stood up suddenly.

"I know…." She tried to reply calmly. But he wasn't making it easy.

"Can't you put it off? I'm only here…" That was probably the wrong thing to say, and he knew it.

She cut him off with a clipped rejoinder "I know how long you're here for Matthew. But this isn't about you. It's about my career. That is why we're here in this city."

That reminder sunk in. "I know that. I'm here for you." He sat back down.

"Work is my focus right now. It has to be my focus."

Was she pushing him away already? "So I'm some just some kind of distraction?" Did he want to be anything more? Wasn't that what they both agreed to?

"This entire morning was a distraction." She disclosed. And just maybe a big mistake, but she didn't say that.

He rolled his eyes back at her. "You …you don't get to do that."

"Do what." She rejoined.

"Deny what's been happening. Throw it off…like it was nothing. Like it was just some kind of one night hook up."

"Of course it's more than that." Her voice hushed, looking around to see if anyone was listening in. "It was exciting. Don't get carried away though." Mary said it evenly. "Neither of us have time in our lives right now for anything more."

That was true. Matthew had to admit to that. What the hell did he want?

"I'm trying to leave it where it is….It was sex, Matthew…. good sex…" She said her eyes narrowing at his responsive face. "…and don't smirk, it's unbecoming… but it was just sex."

"In that case, " Matthew leaned shamelessly over at her. "Sex I was hoping would continue into this afternoon."

She continued, teasingly ignoring his request. "One romp in the sack doesn't mean you own all my time. You'll just have wait your turn. "

Properly playing the contrite role, Matthew put in his request. "So when do you get done, then?"

She shook her head. "It's going to be all night. These shoots take a long time. I probably won't be back until Monday." She knew that was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Monday?" The words practically spit from his mouth. "We won't see each other at all?" His shoulders sagged back in his seat.

She nodded and got up. Checked her mobile again. Threw away the now cold fries into the waste bin near their table.

"I know it's rotten. But I've got to get to this audition." She turned to go. He stayed seated.

Everything seemed over.

He thought madly. Frustratingly. What could he do to salvage the situation. He could not just let her go.

And then it clicked.

"I can wait for you." He called out.

She turned. "You'll just be bored."

"No. Not at the audition. After." His intonation was meant to convey a wish for her to catch on.

"After? I have to go to that other job, I told you." Mary was properly confused.

"Immediately after?" Hoping he was right about the timing.

"At 5:30." She replied, slowing. Catching his drift.

"Exactly." He exhaled. Perfect. Two or more full hours between the audition and the time she had to be on set. All the time in the world.

"I'm not sure…" Was he thinking what she was now thinking?

He grinned cheekily. "Well if it's just sex you're after… I've got all afternoon…" He pointed. " And I'm...you know… available…"

"Available?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"If you need a massage or a rub…" His eye stare became bolder. Remembering her naked form in his arms. "I'm pretty good at it."

"Oh you are, are you?" Her lips twitched into a naughty smile.

"So I've been told…" The eyes said it all.

"I just might be stressed out…" She bit her lip seductively, knowing he liked that. He waited. "….and I think I could really use a massage."

Matthew moved towards her. He grinned. "I'll meet you back in our room, say around 3:00? But right now you need to get going. After all I didn't spend all that time memorizing those lines for you to be late."

"I think I might need one more thing?" Mary said as she turned to gesture for a cab.

"What is that?"

"A good luck kiss?"

"Absolutely right." And there was no more distance between their bodies. The kiss got a bit long.

The cabbie honked.

Matthew got the hint. Let go of her lips. "Such good luck." He whispered into her hair. Into her neck.

"See you later." Mary replied huskily, reluctantly removing Matthew's lips from hers. They had salvaged the afternoon. Stemmed the self-sabotage of a relationship, or whatever it was, at least for the time being.

XX

Matthew pulled the pillow back from his face. He had fallen asleep after Mary had left to go to the studio to start rehearsals on the commercial.

And he had a most unusual dinner date. He chose the only dress shirt he brought with him to wear along with a nice pair of trousers. He had been hoping to wear this outfit to a secluded restaurant in SoHo, but instead fate had dealt them other plans.

He had decided the best action was to roll with it. Plans changed. He, as a lawyer and a soldier, knew that better than most.

Mary had not done any of this on purpose. And he had done his part to help out.

They had spent an incredibly lazy couple hours after her audition. She had returned on time saying that everything went like clockwork. She got in, read her lines, they seemed pleased but not overtly so, and sent her on her way saying they'd be in touch.

She shrugged. "Usual thing." She tried to sound dismissive, but Matthew knew better.

"I think it means a great deal." He said, making room for her on the bed where he had been resting and channel surfing. He really should have been tackling the notes for advocacy week, but somehow the anticipation of more time with Mary, however fleeting, took precedence in his mind.

She laid down, "Perhaps."

"Well for one thing it helped bring us closer together." And he started to undress her and she allowed him.

"Then that will be my consolation prize if I don't get the part." Her words, slightly mocking, but muffled by his lips when they descended upon hers.

The rest of the hour or so flew by as his hands deftly worked and kneaded her back all long the sides of her spinal column and down to her, in his view anyway, perfectly shaped rear. His palms slipped and slided. His fingers pressed and squeezed.

Her body movement guided his massage. She moaned, he pressed harder or lighter depending on the intonation. She shifted and he knew she was searching for just the perfect touch. Her body became slack and languid.

"You are very good at this." She admitted with a small murmur, almost a purr to Matthew's ears, emitting from her mouth.

He put his lips close to her ears. "I told you so." And kissed it.

"I'm a bit too unwilling to ask how you became such a good hand?" She teased. She lifted up and turned around so that he could take in her entire frontally naked body. His eyes locked onto hers even as his hands began a much more intimate level of massage upon her breasts.

"Well…" And he demurred. "Gentlemen don't disclose such details." And she grunted in dissatisfaction.

He leaned in closer again. "Let's just say, I've never had anyone go unsatisfied." And at that she pushed him down on top of her. His weight felt good against her body. She helped him shimmy out if his jeans.

They lay entangled, arms and limbs, twisted and entwined. This love making was slow burning and in the naked light of day. He could see where she enjoyed his touch the most. He could be surprised at how adept she was at handling a man.

Indeed she handled him just fine.

They both had hidden depths either had barely touched.

And then it was time for her to go. Slipping from the bed, Mary got ready. He watched her as she came out of the shower, having been playfully warned not to follow her in as she might never get to the studio on time.

He laughed and stayed where he was, pulling on some sweats and distracted himself with the room service menu.

"You will stay the night, right?" Mary asked as she knew he had thrown down the menu and was now watching her dress.

"Yes." The words reluctant. "I'll stay and try to get an earlier flight tomorrow."

"I know this isn't what we wanted. But you do understand." Mary moved towards him, picking up her bag and sunglasses. "This job will get me my equity card and will go towards maybe getting a work visa so I can stay here longer." He nodded, remembering her telling him about those frustrations in Charlottesville.

"Then go with my blessing." He intoned. She laughed and stooped down to kiss him.

She ended the kiss with all the willpower she could muster, and turned to the door. "You do know, by the way." And she turned back to face him where he still sat on the bed. "You do know how to text right?"

His eyes lit at the idea. They met across the room. He lifted one eyebrow.

"You just put your fingers on the keypad and write." Her voice, silky and seductive.

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "Yes." Shaky at the overtly sexual undertone of that explanation. "I… I might do just that later. To , you know, keep you company."

"Good." She nodded and at that Mary left the room. Matthew threw himself back onto the bed. He flopped into the soft cushiony mattress and closed his eyes.

She texted him almost immediately.

He practically leapt to his phone.

**Don't get too excited…lol. I forgot to tell you that I invited you over to Anna's for dinner. She wants to talk (and vet) you. So be prepared! Here's her #. Call and get directions on the C line to High Street in Brooklyn Heights.**

Matthew decided he needed another nap before that interrogation began. So that when he later woke, as the evening sun filtered in, he realized he had overslept and needed to get a move on to shave, dress and find his way to the subway station and across to Brooklyn before it got too late, or he got too lost to find his way there and back again.

XX

_Couple things... yes the Madison Shake Shack is closed for renovations...but this is AU right!? And for the guest review..I did not mean to imply Matthew would have no time to take in the sites...(hint for next chapter...) but they were going to leave Sunday morning anyway as he has school and the mock trial to prep... which is why the sexual harassment thing has been on his brain... _

_I've not yet formulated this conversation with Anna yet.. but I love the idea of it. So I'm leaving it here and will tackle the rest later this week. I've also go to write the next chapter of the canon fic, so lots to do! Review! Enjoy!_

_Admission... I paraphrased a favorite line from The Invisible Ones... fellow lovers of that book/audio will recognize it._


	9. Chapter 9: In the Heights

_This story is taking its time to develop I know, but I hope you like it so far! _

XX

Matthew exited the subway and using the directions texted to him by Anna walked down several leafy, tree lined Brooklyn Heights streets. He stopped by a market and picked up a couple six pack of craft beer so he'd have something to offer up for the meal being barbequed by Anna and her boyfriend John Bates.

The address turned out to be a beautiful old brownstone townhouse. Some flower pots on the front stoop. He knocked on the door. After a few seconds Anna responded. She opened the wood and glass door.

"Matthew." She greeted him. "You found it!"

"This is a really great location." Matthew was quite impressed with the house. It was beautiful with what looked like the original hardwood floors, designer furniture, and a kitchen with all the modern gadgets and equipment.

"Well it's not really ours." Anna laughed as she took the beer out to the back deck. "We have a much smaller place in Jersey." She took Matthew out back to where John had started up the grill. "But we often housesit for an actor friend of ours. He's shooting a film out in the southwest and we're here for about another six weeks."

"Nice." Matthew had to agree.

"You bet it is." John waved with a pair of tongs his hand in Matthew's direction. "A lot closer to school. It cuts out like an hour and a half from my commute." He turned the steaks. "And it's got this state of the art grill." He moved back so that Matthew could see the entire outdoor stone grill island set up.

"He brought beer!" Anna held up the pack by the handle.

"I didn't really know what you drank…" Matthew said.

John took one, examined the label, and smiled. "Good choice. And besides, it's wet and I'm thirsty." He motioned for Matthew to take a seat.

"I'll leave you two to get more acquainted." Anna's phone had buzzed and she walked back into the kitchen. "Hello…"

It was Mary. She had left Matthew two hours previous and was already curious about how it was going. And frankly she was bored. The waiting game had begun on shooting the commercial as the lighting and set up people maneuvered around the set while they fixed sight lines. She was on hold so she learned the lines and readied herself in the make-up chair.

"Hi." Mary said and introduced herself to the woman doing the work.

"Sara," the make-up artist responded. And she nodded as Mary lifted her mobile. "You can go ahead and make a call. I'll just be fixing your hair first."

She started laying out the cosmetics so Mary had a few minutes to call Anna before leaning back and letting her at her.

She was so relaxed. Preternaturally so. The massage was surprisingly professional. Expert. Every muscle fiber, every nerve ending was both on fire and totally subdued under his touch.

His touch. His fine, delicate fingers raking over her frame. Confidently. Knowledgeably. His fingers firing her skin. As if in the only time they had made love he had already memorized every curve, every shape of her body.

She groaned in satisfaction at the memory. The hair and make-up women side eyed her.

"Sorry." Mary mumbled.

"Nothing to be sorry about." She smirked, "Especially if it was that good." She began to tease Mary's hair and push it back with some pins.

Mary's lips twitched. "He was." Her voice far more sultry than she intended. The memory was just too fresh.

Oh God she was in deep. She needed Anna's advice.

"Anna." She said. "How's it going?"

"Fine." Anna replied. "He's just arrived. Out back with John." Anna poked her head against the door to the deck. The two guys were deep in conversation.

"Talking war I imagine." Anna said with a sigh. "Might be good for John to have someone besides his counselor and me to talk to." Anna was glad that John had finally agreed to go to counseling for his PTSD. It was not bad, he would insist. Then he'd wake up in a sweat after a nightmare. They had postponed any wedding until it was under better control. The GI Bill was paying his way through CUNY Engineering program and all for the moment was good between them.

She had taken the job in the NY school system to be near him. The contract job as acting coach would last a couple more years. Just enough to see him through school.

"I know Matthew doesn't talk a lot about being deployed." Mary replied. As a matter of fact though she hardly ever brought it up. Without saying it between them, it had become a kind of taboo subject. Something to be dealt with as and when it happened later that summer.

"Does he know about your family?" Anna inquired, unsure how much to divulge to Matthew.

"Yes." Mary confessed. It had become somewhat impossible of late to keep that information from leaking out. After her parents had attended graduation, she was more than ever outed as an English aristocrat among her circle of friends. If they were surprised, none had admitted such to her face. "I had to tell him. Because of the shared last name."

"Oh right." Anna had not known Matthew's last name. She filed that away.

"You are not to give him the third degree Anna." Mary warned mockingly. "He's supposed to be relaxing this weekend."

"Who me?" Anna responded in kind. "I'm the queen of discretion."

They had this conversation more and more frequently over the past couple years as Anna moved away and Mary's life had included more than one failed romance. Mary still sought out Anna's advice. Anna was more than willing to give her perceptions and observations. Then usually Mary ignored it and managed to lose her heart to someone not worthy of her affections.

"Well I already warned him so fire away." Mary had to ring off as she was being called on set. "Got to go." She was about the click off when she blurted out, "I really do like him Anna. "

Now why had she confessed that?

Anna let a slow smile cross her face. She also filed that away. Opened the French doors out to the deck and moved towards Matthew. He was plating the steaks as John took them off the grill. The sunset was gorgeous.

Matthew was glad he came. He had been worried about meeting up with folks he hardly knew. But Anna and John had made him welcome. Matthew, upon arriving out back earlier, started a conversation with John and leaned against the deck, his legs braced against the railings. The chat, once the niceties of introduction were out of the way, turned to Matthew's course work.

"Went through a year at Sandhurst before coming here. Rifle training, tactics that sort of thing." He took a swig of the beer.

John was politely dismissive of such military training. He had seen, had experienced far too much. As a sergeant in a forward unit In Iraq in the years of the surge, he had found himself in situation that would have tasked the greatest of moral philosophers. Do you shoot first and save your guys? Or do you wait and try to patrol for hidden arms or operatives undercover without taking first action against the villagers and find yourself defenseless and in danger? He had never been so scared. The mind still played games with his soul even now. He had killed he believed always as a last resort. But the gut wrenching guilt never left.

"Well I found that while learning to march and take orders was all well and good, you don't really know what you'll do until the shit goes down."

"When did you?" Matthew leaned forward. John was a quiet talker. Intense. And he walked with a slight limp. Matthew wondered about the injury, but did not ask.

John's short breaths seemed a warning. "That ...that is if you want to say." Matthew squinted, realizing he had no right to pry even though he was fascinated to get a first-hand account of the desert.

"It's fine." John waved away any concern. "I did three tours in the sandbox. The army offered extra incentives to keep re-upping so I did. They're paying my way through college at the moment."

"Know about that." Matthew nodded.

"Most of it routine." He lied. John did not want to scare the younger man about to embark on a deployment that would change his life completely.

"But one day we were out on a patrol. Our Humvee hit an IED and we went ass over head. The back started to burn, my door was jammed, and piece of metal jammed its way into my thigh." John's face turned papery white.

"One of my men got the jammed door open. He had fallen out of the Humvee. We all got out before anything flamed. I ended up with this." And he slapped his thigh. "Lucky really."

He took a hard sip and wiped his lips. "That's what they all keep telling me anyway."

John's attention was drawn back to the grill as pops and crackles indicated neglect. "Damn. That's what I get for talking about it." Neither man had noticed the steaks were charring. John poked at them with the tongs. "Think they're alright. Get the plates."

That's when Anna returned. Matthew moved the plates to the table she had prepared with salad and some vegetables.

"Sit down." Anna indicated one of the chairs for Matthew. "And thanks for helping."

After they all spent some time eating and enjoying the meal, the conversation flowed back towards Mary.

"So did you attend Mary's graduation last month? I couldn't because we had a teacher conference. I would so liked to have met her parents. How did you find them?" She put some salad in her mouth and looked at Matthew.

Matthew was dumbstruck. It had not occurred to him until this moment that Anna had no clue. No clue that he had just met Mary the week before. What would she think of that? That he was an asshole using her for sex before his deployment?

He blinked rapidly.

Should he bluff it out?

He paused, a piece of steak speared on his fork. "No. No I didn't." Attempting casual it came out more like a perp denying his guilt.

But oh she seemed not to notice.

"That's too bad. Everyone's schedules are just so hectic. Like tonight. I wish Mary could have made it."

He got away with it. Time to change the subject.

"But maybe for her birthday we can all get together." Anna's eyes brightened up again.

Matthew coughed and choked back the steak now trapped in his throat. When the hell was Mary's birthday anyway?

"Need some help?" John, catching on to Matthew's discomfit, got up but Matthew waved him off. John knew that Matthew had only arrived a week ago. But he did not know how to rescue him from Anna's probing. Once she got started, Anna was a bulldog to get to the truth.

"I got it." Matthew wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Thanks." Giving himself some time to collect his thoughts.

"We haven't discussed birthdays." Matthew decided on a version of the truth.

"Oh." Sounding more than surprised, "So you met Mary when?" Anna was now insatiably curious. Mary had said on the phone that Matthew was special. And that meant only one thing. Her friend had only two reactions with regards to men. She either led them by the nose until she dumped them. Or… and she glanced over at the handsome, long limbed man sitting across from her… she fell hard and fast and usually ended up with her heart broken.

Matthew definitely fell into the latter category. At least the hard and fast part.

Matthew copped to it. "I've only been in the country for a week, actually. I arrived last Sunday."

Anna's look was exactly what Matthew feared. Up ticked and slightly alarmed.

"We… uh…" Matthew stumbled over the words. "I met her that same day. The…the Sunday I arrived."

The look became slightly more judgmental. But she liked his squirming. It lent a truthfulness to his words.

Matthew definitely felt in the crosshairs.

"It's all been rather whirlwind I guess you could say." He bit the side of his lip and awaited Anna's verdict. He really did want her endorsement. He pursed his lips and gave what he hoped was a trusting, winning smile in Anna's direction. "We had lunch at a pub. She wouldn't let me drive immediately so I followed her home and …" his voice slightly nervous but infectious, "I fell asleep on her sofa."

Anna decided to relent. For the time being. "As long as you're good to her." Clipped, a warning.

Matthew acknowledged it with a knowing nod.

He also took advantage of the thaw and changed the subject. "We've had a great time in New York."

Now Anna did like him for that. "You were a great hit at the assisted living facility. Mother said all the people in attendance loved Mary's song." Anna munched on a piece of French bread.

Matthew grinned at the memory. Was that only the previous night? It seemed like ages ago so much had happened in the in between time. Mary was radiant on the makeshift stage. He could see how much she enjoyed it.

"What else have you seen? I hope it just wasn't a retirement home and a grungy apartment in the Village." Anna had grown to love all the nooks and secret crannies New York had to offer. She and Mary had often just tooled around seeking the out of the way diners or antique shops.

"Well… uh." There's another minefield he found himself dodging. He saw a lot of their hotel room for sure. Especially the shower. And the bed. But he couldn't say that. "Mary's been quite busy so we…we uh…haven't had much time to do much of anything." He scratched his head and avoided her eyes.

"But you just said you've been having a great time." Anna replied, confused. "If you've not seen anything how can that be…?"

"I think Matthew's trying to say that we need to show him some sites tonight." John replied quickly getting up and moving some plates out of the way.

Matthew silently thanked John's quick intervention. "Sounds great. What did you have in mind?" The two men started to clear the table without being asked. Anna knew when she had been overruled. She would get no more information out of Matthew now that John was on his side.

"We thought the Empire State Building at night would be something to remember." Moving into the kitchen, they all threw the plates and dishes in the sink or dishwasher.

Matthew's mobile went off. "Excuse me." It was Mary. He walked down the narrow hallway towards the front door where he would meet the others in a few minutes to take the subway down to Midtown Manhattan.

Mary's voice sounded a bit distant. "I can't really hear you." He admitted. The sounds of the stage made her tone a muffle like an echo chamber.

"I'll try to walk outside a bit." Mary stepped out into a small antechamber off the main set. But she couldn't stay long. She was waiting to be called back to run the lines again with her fellow actors. The commercial was for a local phone company and they were all playing friends at a restaurant trying to get another acquaintance to sign up for their joint friends on call plan. Because it was around a big table, however, the camera and lighting and sound had to get everyone both separate and together. It took forever and most of the time she sat waiting or pretending to be joking or eating part of the fake food in front of her on a plate.

But she was in. And this work would finally get her the SAG-AFRTA card she had been seeking. Although it might have been better to wait for the Actors Equity card that would have let her be on the New York stage, she needed any kind of work and union membership proving that she intended to seek steady work in the US to get a more permanent residence card. And this way, if other commercial or TV work came her way she could compete.

That was exciting. Already a couple of the producers of the commercial took her aside to mention other projects she might be a good candidate to audition.

Mary swept her hair back away from her ear. Trying to listen to Matthew.

"The Empire State Building sounds good." Relieved that Matthew had gotten over the initial hump of meeting Anna. "You all getting along?"

"I think she's withholding judgment for now." Matthew replied. "She told me I'd better be good to you."

"That sounds like her. She's like a mother hen around me even though we're the same age. "

"I like her."

Mary was being called back onto the set. "I've got to go."

"Alright." Matthew's voice giving a hint of disappointment.

"Bye." Mary started to ring off. … then. "Matthew." He came back on. "Yes." "You are good for me."

Matthew clicked off. Held the phone against his chin. Was it all too good to be true?

He didn't want to know.

XX

Mary was exhausted. The good kind of exhaustion. Great night's work. Connections made. But she could barely keep her eyes open. It was 3am before they wrapped for the day. And they had to be back by 9am the next morning. So she went to spend what was left of the night with Sara the make-up artist. Matthew had agreed to stay the night with Anna and John saving them the expense of another day at the hotel. He had left her bag with the concierge for safe keeping.

Sara's small one bedroom was in Lower Manhattan near the studio. And she had graciously allowed Mary to use the bed and she'd be on the couch.

"Do it all the time." Sara said. "Think nothing of it." And she went off to sleep herself.

Mary settled on the bed. Wondered why Matthew had not called or texted. Looked down at her phone and cursed. "Shit." She had forgotten to recharge it. As soon as she plugged it in, it buzzed. Matthew had sent a picture. A selfie that included Anna and John atop the Empire State Building. His smile was broad and infectious. It looked like he had a fantastic time.

He had also texted.

**How's it going? ** Text sent 12:30am

It was now 3:45am. She replied anyway. **Probably not awake but forgot to recharge. Done 4 the day.**

She set the mobile down. The ache of missing him was stronger than anything she anticipated. But a good ache she decided.

Would he answer?

3:49am. **Hey there.** Matthew had been roused from a heavy sleep by the ring of his mobile. He put it on ringer in case she answered. He would have slept through any buzz.

**Nice pic. Glad you had good time with A and J**

**You're lucky to have such great friends. Anna says next time you won't get out of visiting.**

**Next time with you? **Mary was teasing him.

**Of course**. Matthew and Anna had a long talk after they arrived back at the Brooklyn Heights brownstone. John had gone immediately to bed, but Anna made Matthew some coffee and they sat at the kitchen butcher block table. He apologized for not being able to articulate earlier about how early in their relationship he and Mary actually were.

"It doesn't mean that I don't have feelings for her." He said. "I'm just not sure what they are." That sounded lame as well.

But Anna understood. Mary had also been deliberately vague. She'd deal with her later. But now it was Matthew. "Mary hides her feelings well. She's more likely to fight you than to let you in."

Matthew nodded. He was already aware of that wall she put up. Those masks she wore. "Why? Do you know why?"

"She's afraid of being hurt. Of appearing vulnerable. That scares her more than anything I think." She stirred the coffee absentmindedly with a spoon. "It's happened before. Why she made up those silly rules of hers. And let's her aunt Rosamund influence her too much. Have you met her yet?"

At that Matthew's head looked up. Of course he knew he wasn't the first for her. She had Drew and had mentioned a couple of other guys as well.

"No." Matthew admitted. "But I know you mentioned Peter yesterday? Or …Friday?" He wiped his brow to wake himself up. Took another gulp of the coffee. It was really late, well into Sunday morning. But the conversation with Anna was important.

"I'll let you get off to bed." Anna said, clocking the time. "We'll drive you to the airport in plenty of time. You can sleep in the back seat if you want." She stood up. "But you're right about Peter. I'm not sure how over him she really is. I just want to warn you about that. I think she's all a bit mixed up."

"And I'm…." Matthew wasn't sure what he was

"You're special." Anna said without hesitation. "She definitely has feelings for you as well. But that doesn't mean it's going to be easy."

Matthew eased off the seat, thanked Anna for the coffee, and went to the guest bedroom. No text reply from Mary. That's when he put the mobile on ringer.

So when she did text and explain hours later, he responded quickly.

**Miss seeing you smile. **

**Miss your massages. **Mary's memory drifted back to the afternoon before.

**Lol. I'll give you another in Ch'ville.** ** You need your rest. Next time we're together you should spend entire week end in bed. I'll even make breakfast.**

**Maybe I can return the massage favor.**

**Intriguing. ** Matthew was far more aroused by that idea than he should be at 4am in the morning.

**Are you thinking about it?**

**Thinking about your touch.**

**Remembering the last time we were together. Nice.**

**You are a tease. ** No other woman had ever excited him so much like Mary. His girlfriends had been medium term to one night stands at best. His career, his education had always taken priority.

**You like it.**

**I do. ** God yes he did.

**I need your touch right now. ** Mary dared.

**I want your touch right now. ** He equally dared.

**I'm imagining you are with me.**

**I want to be.**

Mary had to ring off. Her eyes were heavy with fatigue. But she wanted to send him off with the knowledge she wanted him even more next time**. I'll wear something special.**

Matthew's mouth went dry at that last text. **I'll look forward to it.**

**Good night Matthew. Talk to you back home**.

**Sweet dreams. **And he clicked his mobile off. He had so much to do this next couple of weeks. The reality was that they would probably not have much time together. The whole discussion of where this was all going was still out there.

But tonight he was happy.

And the near future looked promising. That was enough for now.

XX

Reviews are life! Please! But first please read the story! ie most recent guest review- ummmm I never said all of Mary's boyfriends were poor and losers...nor did I ever say Matthew was a rich corporate lawyer...the army paid his way through Oxford (which may or may not develop good manners in its graduates) and he has to give them three years service. Anna does know Mary's rules...and also knows when Mary intends to break them. We'll have to see what happens when Mary brings Matthew to Middleburg... but making fun of rape is not on the agenda.

_Back to Charlottesville and real life next chapter. Things will heat up again when they visit Rosamund in Middleburg and Matthew gets to meet more of Mary's more elitist friends. _


End file.
